


100 Thiefshipping Drabbles

by kettlepot



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 19,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepot/pseuds/kettlepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles that are at least 300 words each surrounding thiefshipping. The rating will only apply to certain chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by the fact that I firmly believe that Bakura loves having his hair played with and will never admit it. I started this series to help me practice writing more since I have a harder time writing longer chapters.. Hope you enjoy! If you have any ideas, let me know in the comments

Marik sat on the couch, drinking coffee and watching boring television shows. Bakura was next to him, playing candy crush on his phone. Marik set his coffee down and turned to look at Bakura, snickering at the way he snarled at the screen when he lost.

"What are you laughing at?" Bakura snapped. 

"Nothing, Hayati," Marik chuckled as he continued to stare at Bakura, taking in his appearance. Bakura's hair was down, flowing over his shoulders. He was wearing a tight fitting, black sweater and jeans. On his left hand there was a gold band on his third finger and around his neck rested the Millennium Ring, which had been stolen from the museum Marik's sister owned. Marik's gaze soon fell upon Bakura's snow white hair again. It contrasted heavily with the shadows he had once come from. The shadows he still had nightmares about and the shadows he secretly feared would pull him back without warning. Marik reached up and ran his fingers through Bakura's hair, brushing it away from his face and reminding himself that Bakura was actually back here with him. Bakura growled slightly but it didn't deter Marik. He continued playing with Bakura's hair until he was leaning against Marik's hand, comfy and content. 

"'Kura?" Marik said, barely suppressing his chuckles. Bakura could deny it all he wanted but he loved having his hair played with. 

"Hm?" 

"Can I braid your hair?" Marik wasn't quite sure why he asked, he just knew that he wanted to touch Bakura if only to verify that he was actually here with him.

Bakura's eyes snapped open, brows furrowing as he pondered Mariks request. "What."

"Can I braid your hair?" Marik repeated, not stilling the fingers that were tangled in Bakura's hair. 

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"No?"

"Hell no."

"Fine. Guess I'll have to stop," Marik chuckled as he removing his fingers from Bakura's hair. Bakura visibly pouted at the loss but refused to cave in. Marik smirked and turned back to the TV. He could feel Bakura inch a bit closer to him, obviously missing the attention. Marik reached around to wrap his arm around Bakura's shoulders and pull him a bit closer. They sat like that for a few minutes until Bakura finally broke and grumpily whispered,

"Fine. Go ahead. I've got nothing better to do anyways."

Marik chuckled again and situated himself so Bakura could sit in his lap, patting the space he made and looking at Bakura expectantly. Bakura rolled his eyes and sat in between Marik's legs, his back to the other's chest. Marik began running his fingers through Bakura's hair again, letting his fingertips graze the back of Bakura's neck. Bakura melted into the touch, sighing contentedly. Marik smiled and began sectioning his hair into three parts before weaving those parts together, feeling how smooth the other's hair was. When he was finished he flipped the braid over one of Bakura's shoulders before pressing a small, close mouthed kiss to the back of Bakura's neck. He kept kissing his neck, moving to the side of his neck beneath his jaw. Bakura leaned back against Marik and tilted his head to the side giving Marik more room to work with. Marik hummed appreciatively before trailing small kisses to the junction of Bakura's neck and shoulder. Marik then pulled back and wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and pulled him closer to his chest. 

"Marik."

"Hm?" Marik hummed as he nuzzled Bakura's neck.

"What- You know what, never mind. The answer will probably be stupid anyways."

Marik simply chuckled and held Bakura closer, tighter. He decided that, Gods be damned, he was never wanted to nor was he ever going to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura brings home a cat. Needless to say, Marik does not like said cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. If you have any suggestions let me know in the comments. I've been trying to write 1-2 of these a day.

"Bakura, we aren't keeping the cat."

 

"Yes we are Marik," Bakura repeated, holding up the white kitten he had found outside their apartment.

 

"You can hardly care for yourself, let alone a cat!"

 

"What's wrong with having a cat?"

 

"They are assholes! They scratch up the furniture and shed everywhere and this one is a stray! Who knows what diseases it has?" Marik rambled, not realizing that Bakura was completely ignoring him. 

 

Bakura simply brushed off his complaints and stared at his new kitten. When Bakura had went to take the trash out he had heard quiet mewling noises coming from behind the dumpster. When he went to look for the source of the noises he found a small, white kitten. He looked scruffy, dirty, and far too small, as if he had been abandoned. Bakura picked it up, bringing it close to his face to examine it. He checked over its body for injuries. When he saw that it was alright he moved to put it down but the kitten put its paw on his nose and looked directly at him. Bakura had stared at it in silence.

 

"I'm not taking you home with me. You're probably disease ridden and you'll probably die in a week." 

 

The kitten let out a pathetic mewl in response. Bakura had stared at it angrily before bringing it upstairs with him. He had bathed it and had given it food. Bakura tried leaving the door open, hoping the kitten would just run away before Marik got home but the kitten only curled up in his lap and purred loudly. Ryo had laughed at him for what seemed like a solid hour. The kitten still sat on his lap, only he wasn't purring but instead growling at Marik.

 

"Marik, stop. You're making Diabound angry."

 

"Oh great, you already named it. Now we're stuck with it," Marik sighed, giving up his argument after realizing it was futile.

 

"You'll get used to him eventually," Bakura murmured, scratching behind Diabound's ears.

 

Marik simply snorted and sat down next to Bakura, glaring at the kitten that was still growling at him.

 

* * *

(three months later)

 

Bakura came home a bit later than usual with a cardboard box underneath his arm. Scratching noises came from the box, which Bakura paid no mind to as he sat the box down on the counter and opened it. Inside sat a small, black kitten named Anubis. Diabound had seemed pretty lonely whenever Bakura went out and he became quite the hellion when left alone. Bakura always found it funny but Marik had threatened to kill the cat on several occasions. While Bakura was almost positive he wouldn't, he also didn't want to take any chances. Bakura hoped that having a playmate would keep Diabound from scratching up Marik's couch and perhaps stop the growling whenever Marik enters the room. He also refused to leave this cat outside. Even cats deserved to have a home. Anubis began attempting to hop out of the box but before he could run loose Bakura grabbed him and took him to the living room, where Diabound sat in Bakura's usual spot. Diabound perked up when he saw the kitten in Bakura's arms, meowing at Anubis. Anubis meowed back when Bakura set him down next to Diabound. The two cats sniffed each other curiously, then staring at each other as if they were unsure of what they should do. Bakura chuckled and shooed them out of his seat before sitting down. Diabound curled up on his lap, hissing when Anubis tried to follow suit. Bakura laughed even more but reached over to pet Anubis until he settled down next to Bakura, happily purring. 

 

A few hours later Marik returned and flopped next to Bakura, causing Anubis to jump and bristle in an attempt to make himself appear threatening.

 

"Bakura, please tell me that is not another cat." Anubis looked at Marik curiously before walking over to him and curling up on his thigh. Marik stared at the small kitten in what appeared to be shock. Bakura began cackling loudly at Marik's situation.

 

"I thought a playmate might keep Diabound from destroying your beloved couch. I think Anubis likes you."

 

"Anubis? You already named it?" Marik picked up the small kitten and stared at it curiously. Anubis meowed and reached out to paw at Marik's face. Marik set him back down on the couch but Anubis simply climbed back into Marik's lap and made himself comfy.

 

"I don't like you," Marik said, even as he began petting Anubis. He sighed and turned to Bakura. "I guess we'll keep him. But I swear to the Gods if you bring home one more damn cat, I will leave the door open so that they all run away."

 

"Good luck with that. I think you're already far too attached to your new 'snuggle budy'."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura realizes that he and Marik are both mortal. Hope you like it. You can leave suggestions in the comments.

"You know you couldn't live without me," Marik had said teasingly. 

The truth of that statement hadn't hit Bakura until he went to bed that night. Marik was practically molded to his side, snoring softly. They didn't have sex that night. Just watched a couple movies and went to sleep. Bakura hadn't really understood how mundane his life was until now. He didn't have his revenge anymore. If that happened five years ago, it would have meant losing his very reason to live. Now he had found a new reason to live. It was curled up against him, snoring quietly with his soft, blonde hair sticking to his face in a way that should be unattractive and off putting but Bakura still wanted to kiss the mess that was using him as a snuggle buddy. He didn't kill anyone anymore. There was no need. There was the occasional need to break a couple noses because Marik tended to turn quite a few heads that weren't Bakura's, but this was entirely necessary. Bakura was here to make sure nobody would ever treat Marik like shit again. After all, Marik was the only thing keeping Bakura tied to this pathetic rock. Without Marik, Bakura was as good as dead. They were complete opposites and that is why they fit so well together. Marik was there to fill Bakura's silence and Bakura was there to shut him up when the noise was too much. Bakura hated the fact that it took him this long to realize just how much truth Marik's statement held. He really couldn't live without that, beautiful, broken, rambunctious blond that slept next to him. Bakura pulled Marik closer, nuzzling his face in the other's wild hair and holding him tightly, almost using him as an anchor to this world. Bakura's humanity had come crashing down on him at once, and with it a realization of Marik's mortality. Bakura had always been prepared to die. His family had been stripped from him so soon that he didn't have any life left to live. But the thought of Marik dying made his veins run cold. People thought he was crazy when fighting for his dead family. No one could imagine the lengths he would go to in order to keep Marik safe. He would stop at nothing to ensure that Marik's life was nothing short of happy. Nothing short of what he deserved and, Bakura thought selfishly, nothing short of what I deserve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is significantly longer than the others because it is kind of a continuation of the last chapter. Hope you like and, as always, feel free to point out any mistakes you see and to leave suggestions for future chapters. Thanks <3

It all had happened so fast. Marik was riding his bike as usual, speeding only slightly as Bakura clung to his waist. Nothing was out of the ordinary. At least, until Marik lost control. He didn't know how it happened but the next thing he knew Bakura was wrapped around him, trying to keep him from colliding with the road. The bike tipped and skidded, pinning the two of them to the asphalt. Bakura got the worst of it, seeing as how he was underneath Marik. His back was bleeding profusely and his arms were completely scraped and scratched. His ankle laid at an unnatural angle and his head had hit the ground with a sickening thunk. Marik had some scrapes on his arms but other than that he seemed fine. When Marik came to his senses and realized what had just happened he went into a panic. He began fumbling for his phone while trying to shove the bike off of him and Bakura. He finally got the bike off and he tore Bakura's helmet off. Bakura was unconscious, but still breathing. Marik dialed 911, explaining where they were and what had happened. He cradled Bakura's head in his lap, praying to every deity he knew of.

'Please. Please no. Not now. Please, don't die,' Marik thought as he fought back tears. Bakura began returning to consciousness, his eyes fluttering open.

"Marik? M-Marik, a-are you alright?" He mumbled, trying to reach up to brush his hand against Marik's cheek. Marik looked down at Bakura, feeling the slightest amount of relief flood through him. He held Bakura's alabaster hand, still trying to hold back tears. Just then, the ambulance pulled up and the two of them were put inside, Marik never letting go of Bakura's hand. 

When they got to the hospital, Marik and Bakura had to be split up. after quickly checking over Marik they realized that he was fine. He had a few scratches on his arm, but it was nothing that couldn't be healed with time and some antiseptic. After Marik had been looked over he rushed to Bakura's room. He was still unconscious as Marik sat by his bedside, worried and messy. His blonde hair was tangled and frizzy, his kohl was smudged all around his eyes, and his shirt was stained with some of Bakura's blood. Marik still held his hand tightly. He brushed his lips over the bruised knuckles, whispering to Bakura softly.

"You absolute idiot. I swear if you die I will find a way to bring you back again just so I can kill you again. Why, Bakura? Why do you have to do such stupid things? I would have been fine. You're so, so stupid."

Marik stayed at the hospital for six more hours before he gave into his exhaustion. It was now three AM and he had been awake since four the previous morning. While he slept, slumped over in the chair beside Bakura's bed, Bakura woke up with a sharp pain in the back of his head. He glanced around the room, not understanding where he was or why he was here. He vaguely remembered Marik losing control of the motorcycle and, after realizing what was about to happen, wrapping himself around Marik's side to shield the other from the concrete. Then he remembered a sharp pain and everything fading to black. Just then, Marik awoke from his nap. He immediately went to check on Bakura, almost sobbing with relief when he saw that he was awake. Marik hugged him tightly.

"You absolute dumb ass! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Marik scolded him with bleary eyes.

"It takes a lot more than that to kill me and you know it. Besides, I was more worried about you. You could have split your head open, even with that thick skull of yours," Bakura shot back. The two then simply sat there, holding each other and thinking about all the things that could've happened.

An hour or so later the doctor came in and began explaining what had happened. After colliding with the pavement, Bakura had been knocked out. Thankfully, he didn't have a concussion or anything serious. Just a bump on his head and a twisted ankle. With some pain medication and bed rest he would be fine in a couple weeks. They discharged Bakura and gave him a prescription to help with the pain. Once they were home they simply sat in silence, not knowing what to do for once. Eventually Marik broke the deafening silence with a simple question.

"Why?"

"What?" Bakura muttered, not completely understanding what Marik was asking.

"Why did you do it? Why did you throw yourself on me, knowing that you would get hurt so badly?"

"I-," Bakura faltered as he remembered his late night musings. Life without Marik seemed bleak and hopeless. Why wouldn't he try to protect him? "Well, like you said the other day. I couldn't live without you."

Marik stared at Bakura as if he had suddenly grown an extra extremity. He hadn't meant for his innocent statement to be taken literally. 

"I didn't actually mean that, Bakura. You can't just throw yourself in harms way for me. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I lost you again."

"You'd be fine eventually. You have Ishizu and Rishid. You've got family to count on if I ever died. Not that I intend on dying anytime soon. In fact, I should live a long and happy life so long as you keep yourself out of life or death situations."

"You're wrong. If you think my family could replace you, you're wrong. So wrong."

"Don't argue with me, Marik"

"Fuck you, Bakura. I'll argue as much as I like."

"Fine, fine. Just try to keep your stupid ass out of trouble. I'd be very pissed if you stopped breathing."

"How about an agreement. I won't stop breathing until you do," Marik said, holding out his pinky as if he were a child, swearing his friendship.

"Agreed," Bakura chuckled as he wrapped his pinky around Marik's.

"And if you ever break this deal I swear I will maim you in the worst of ways."

"Mm, I love it when you talk dirty," Bakura purred, effectively lifting the heavy tension that had settled between the two. Marik broke out in laughter as he crawled into Bakura's lap. 

"So you'd enjoy having your chest sliced up with a rusty bread knife?"

"Oh, you whore," Bakura whispered playfully against Marik's lips. 

"Mhm," Marik hummed before leaning in to kiss Bakura. As the two kissed their worries seemed to fade away for the time being. They could forget about the fact that they could lose each other at any given moment because, right now, they had each other and that was all they would ever need.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter doesn't really contain a lemon but there is sexting involved. As usual, all comments/suggestions are welcome and I hope you like it.

Marik sat at the table, across from Ishizu and Rishid, making simple conversation while eating lunch. He had opted to leave Bakura at home, considering what had happened the last time Marik took him to lunch with his siblings. Just then Marik's phone buzzed, signaling that he had a text message. 

"Who is it, Marik?" Ishizu asked.

"It's Bakura," Marik muttered as he swiped the lock screen on his phone and opened his messages. Marik almost choked when he saw what Bakura had sent him. On his phone screen was a picture of Bakura, lying on their bed, wearing nothing but a pair of tight, black shorts that left little to the imagination. The message attached simply read, 

'When are you coming home?'

Marik stared at the photo, his pants becoming slightly uncomfortable. He quickly typed back, 'Stop that. I'm busy. I'll be home when I'm done here.' 

"Did he need something?" Ishizu asked, interrupting Marik's train of thought. 

"Um- No. He just.. needed to know where something was," Marik stuttered out lamely. Ishizu and Rishid seemed to accept his response and continued their conversation. Marik's phone buzzed again, this time displaying a photo in which Bakura was biting his lip and tugging on the waistband of the shorts, revealing only the slightest amounts of that delicious, alabaster skin. 'I'm horny, Marik. Hurry up or I'll take care of this myself.'

'Can't you wait 30 minutes?' Marik sent back as he tried to follow the conversation his sister had started.

Marik's hopes of following the ongoing conversation were dashed when his phone buzzed again. Bakura had sent another picture. In this one he was completely nude and looked as if he was stroking himself. The picture was followed by his one word response of, 

'No.' 

Marik's face flushed a light mauve as he contemplated his options. He could stay here with his siblings and avoid Ishizu's sisterly disappointment and worry, or he could go home and screw Bakura's brains out. Decisions, decisions. 

"Are you alright, Marik?" Ishizu questioned suddenly. Marik was pulled out of his decision making abruptly and looked at her in confusion. 

"I'm sorry, sister. I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright. You've been staring off into space rather intently," Ishizu asked, her concern evident in her voice.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, it's just.. Bakura needs my help with something but I didn't really want to leave early. I know how much you like our lunches."

"It's quite alright, Marik. Ishizu and I should probably be getting back to the museum soon anyways," Rishid cut in.

"Are you sure?" Marik asked. He felt a bit guilty but, in all honesty, as of this moment he wanted nothing more than to go home and pound Bakura into the sheets. 

"Positive," Ishizu said with a small smile. Marik bid his goodbyes and pulled out his phone only to see another message from Bakura. 

'Marik, if you do not get your sorry ass home right now I'm not having sex with you for a week.'

'Liar. I'll be home in ten'


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow shoveling, shenanigans, and silliness. I hope you like it and feel free to leave a suggestion in the comments for a future drabble. Also, I think I forgot to mention that, unless otherwise stated, these drabbles are unrelated. Have fun <3

"Bakura?" Marik mumbled as he poked his head out from under the blankets. Despite the fact that it was 11:00 in the morning, he and Bakura remained in bed, trying to fight off the chill that winter had brought.

"Hm?" Bakura hummed, his eyes still closed as he lay on his back. 

"It's snowing," Marik said as he looked towards the window. It had already piled up to about 6 inches. If they wanted to go get groceries today, then someone was going to have to clear off the driveway.

"Astute observation, Marik," Bakura muttered, though his words held no malice.

"One of us needs to go out and shovel it off the driveway."

Bakura snorted and turned to face Marik. 

"And by one of us you mean me."

"Yes. See? We understand each other perfectly,"

"Indeed we do," Bakura mumbled sarcastically.

"So you'll go out and shovel it?"

"Hell no."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you a blow job."

"Two blow jobs and a steak."

"Deal."

An hour or so later, Bakura had bundled up and headed outside after some minor grumbling and complaining. He began shoveling the snow from the driveway, attempting and failing to resist the urge to chuck it onto his asshole neighbor's driveway, all while wondering how in the hell his life had become so mundane. Soon he had half the driveway cleared and he decided to head inside for a few moments to seek warmth to defrost his numb fingers. 

When he came inside he shucked his boots and winter coat off before flopping next to Marik on the couch. His nose and cheeks were bright red and his fingers felt like ice. Marik grabbed Bakura's hands and brought them up to his mouth, letting his warm breath wash over Bakura's icy fingers. Marik soon released his hands and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Bakura's nose before going to the kitchen in order to make them some coffee. When he brought the mugs back in Bakura took his happily, relishing in the warmth of the cup. When Bakura finished his coffee, he gave Marik a quick kiss before going back to shoveling snow from the driveway. Marik watched him from inside, laughing at the way he flung the snow into their neighbor's driveway. While watching him, Marik realized that Bakura forgot his gloves. 

"Fucking idiot. He's going to get frostbite and I'm going to laugh," Marik muttered to himself as he made yet another cup of coffee and grabbed Bakura's gloves. Marik stepped outside with a mug in one had and a pair of gloves in the other. 

"Hey, Bakura!" Marik called as he continued down the driveway. Just as Marik caught Bakura's attention, Marik slipped on the ice that coated the steps, effectively falling on his ass and dumping the coffee all over himself. Bakura cackled loudly before he ran over to Marik as quickly as he could. Just as he had reached Marik he slipped on another patch of ice, tripping and falling on top of Marik. Thankfully, Bakura was able to brace himself with his hands on either side of Marik before he face planted into the other's chest. When Bakura found that he was stable he cupped Marik's cheek with one icy hand, looking slightly concerned. 

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked, voice laced with worry.

Marik nodded. "I'm fine, Hayati." 

The two sat staring at each other before breaking out in uncontrollable laughter. They continued to giggle like schoolchildren even as they helped each other up and stepped back into the warmth of their house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea for ths chapter was suggested in the comments by Kana. They wanted something where Marik or Bakura have nightmares about their past. I hope this was what you meant by that. 0u0   
> Anyways, you know the drill. Feel free to comment, point out mistakes, or suggest a chapter.

All around Marik was darkness. He couldn't even see his own hands in front of his face. Suddenly he felt a searing pain on his back. He couldn't make it stop and he couldn't scream. All he could do was feel the pain and darkness consume him. Marik's back burned and his mind felt like it was breaking. He couldn't do this alone. It was far too much for him to handle. Marik's mouth was open in a silent scream and he felt as if he was going to die before he felt someone shaking him. His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright in a cold sweat. Bakura sat next to him, eyes wide with worry. Marik felt tears roll down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Bakura and buried himself in the other's chest. Bakura held Marik close, petting his head soothingly and whispering,

"It's alright, Marik. It's okay. You're here with me right now. It's alright."

Bakura continued whispering sweet nothings to Marik until the sobbing and shaking stopped. He kept running his fingers through Marik's blond hair as he laid down, pulling Marik down with him. Marik laid on Bakura's chest, clinging to him tightly. When he looked up at Bakura, he still had tears running down his face. Bakura brushed Marik's tears away, offering him a simple smile. Marik smiled weakly in return.

"I'm sorry, 'Kura."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, idiot. Hush. Go back to sleep, I've got you," Bakura whispered lovingly. Marik nodded and rested his head back on Bakura's chest, quickly falling asleep. Bakura pressed a small kiss to the top of Marik's head before drifting off just as Marik had. 

The next night Bakura and Marik lay in bed, holding each other tightly. Bakura's face was buried in the crook of Marik's neck and Marik had his arms wrapped tightly around Bakura. Soon Marik awoke to Bakura whimpering and squirming. 

"Bakura?" Marik whispered quietly. When Bakura didn't respond Marik became extremely worried. Marik sat up and started to shake Bakura in an attempt to wake him. Bakura continued thrashing and whimpering until he suddenly awoke with a start. 

"Marik? Marik, are you alright?"

"Wha- What? Bakura, I'm fine. Just- Are you?"

"There- there was so much fire and blood and- they were," Bakura stuttered, trembling and obviously frightened. 

"Hush, Hayati. I'm right here. You're here with me and everything his fine," Marik whispered softly as he held Bakura tighter and began running his fingers through Bakura's white hair. Soon Bakura relaxed in Marik's arms, breathing shallowly and holding Marik equally as tight. They laid in each other's arms, slowly drifting off into sleep.

The two of them were a bit broken and, while usually they could hide their various problems and weaknesses, there were other times when they couldn't and they would fall apart. When that happened it was up to one of them to piece the other back together. They had each experienced their own traumas but when they had each other, the past didn't really matter any more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was suggested by sita bethel in the comments. Thanks for the suggestion 0u0. This is some pointless fluff in which Marik gets a back rub and Bakura is an affection whore. As usual, I hope you like it and feel free to leave a comment, point out a mistake you may find, or leave a suggestion!

Marik sighed, rubbing at his back. He was never able to move the same after he got his scars. The scars on his back never really grew with him, making it so stretching in different positions was nearly impossible. Not to mention they itched like hell sometimes, despite being nearly ten years old at this point. Today the pain was even worse than usual. Marik had been lifting boxes all day, causing him to work his back muscles far more than he usually would, not to mention the scars were unusually dry and almost felt raw, making them itch and sting. Marik sighed again and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor and contorting his arm in an attempt to itch at the middle of his back, despite knowing his efforts were futile. 

Bakura glanced over at Marik, almost immediately recognizing what he was doing. Pity stabbed through his heart as he stood and turned towards Marik. 

"Lay down."

"What?" Marik asked, giving Bakura a quizzical look.

"Lay down on your stomach," Bakura said, gesturing to the empty space on the couch. Marik did as he was told and flopped face first on the couch. "Good. Now wait here," Bakura instructed as he went to the bathroom and grabbed the lotion from the cabinet before walking back into the living room where Marik was still laying on the couch. Bakura straddled Marik's hips, lightly brushing Marik's hair away, trailing his fingers across his back before gathering some lotion in his hands and beginning to rub it into Marik's back. Marik tensed up initially, but soon relaxed into Bakura's touch, sighing contentedly. Bakura's hands worked at the sore, scarred skin, massaging the muscles and soothing the ever present sting. He trailed his fingers down Marik's spine, applying slight pressure before he reached Marik's lower back, were he rubbed slow, soothing circles into the taut skin. Marik's eyes were closed as he groaned slightly when Bakura applied the right amount of pressure in just the right place to make his back pop loudly. 

"Did that hurt?" Bakura mumbled.

"Gods, no," Marik mumbled. He was practically putty in Bakura's hands at this point. Bakura smirked, leaning down to press a small kiss to the nape of Marik's neck before pressing kisses to the scars that were burned into his back. Bakura always felt a pang of sadness impale his heart whenver he was reminded of Marik's scars and the relentless mental and physical pain they caused him. It made Bakura want to go back in time and claim his revenge once more, maybe this time he could take a hot knife to the pharaoh's back and see how he liked it. But, as entertaining as that would have been, that was impossible since the pharaoh had moved on and entered the afterlife he had denied Bakura's people of for so long. But he supposed there wasn't much point in being angry anymore since the spirits of his family were all happy now, and so was Bakura. 

"Bakura?"

"Hm?" Bakura hummed, snapping out of his thoughts, realizing that he had been spacing out while resting his cheek on Marik's back, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Thanks," Marik murmured. "I- It feels a lot better now." Marik started to attempt to get up when Bakura interrupted his movements.

"Marik?" Bakura said hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Can I just," Bakura faltered. "Can I just hold you?" Bakura asked quietly. He wanted to hear more of the other's heartbeat and feel his warmth, if only to prove that he and Marik were actually together in this world.

Marik suppressed a smile and whispered, "Of course, hayati."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a stupid lil piece of plot that popped into my head. Marik and Bakura babysit Rishid's baby. Bakura is the only one that even has a remote concept of how to care for a baby and Marik finds it absolutely adorable. As usual, don't be afraid to point out a mistake, leave a suggestion, or just a random comment! Hope you enjoy!

Marik and Bakura had both understood, without much discussion, that neither of them wanted kids. The cats Bakura brought in? Fine. The puppy Marik had come home with? Sure. A baby? No. Hell no. They didn't even need to talk about it. It was just an accepted thing. Neither one wanted a kid and neither had the intense desire to be around kids. At least, until Rishid and his wife had a baby boy. They named him Sadiki and Marik thought he was the most precious thing he had ever seen. He was so small and frail and Marik just wanted to hold it and protect it. Marik couldn't have been happier that Rishid had a baby because he knew that Rishid would make sure Sadiki knew he was loved. Bakura, however, had made it extremely clear that he did not like babies and the fact that he was somehow related to this one made no difference. Which was why this weekend was going to prove to be rather difficult. Rishid needed someone to babysit and Ishizu was leaving the country for some exhibit in America. That left uncle Marik and 'Kura. Rishid wasn't exactly keen on leaving his baby with a supposed 'reformed evil spirit' but he didn't exactly have other options. So, Sadiki got to spend a weekend with his two very loving uncles.

"Bakura! Sadiki is crying again!"

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. Make it stop?" Marik pleaded, trying to rock the crying baby.

"Give him here," Bakura muttered, taking the baby from Marik. "First off, you were holding him wrong. Second, he's probably hungry. Go get one of the bottles." Bakura sighed as Marik walked off into the kitchen. He cradled Sadiki's head gently, rocking him slowly as his cries faded to gently hiccups. Bakura smiled slightly, reminded of the times he would rock his sister while his mother made supper. 

"I don't like you," Bakura muttered, poking Sadiki's cheek softly. Sadiki giggled softly, making grabby hands at Bakura, pulling on his hair and tugging. Bakura resisted the urge to laugh, remembering how his sister would pull and pull on his mother's hair as she worked. Bakura suddenly flinched slightly when Sadiki's tiny hand collided with his cheek gently. 

"Did you just hit me?" Bakura said as he chuckled slightly. He grabbed the tiny hand and gently bopped it against Sadiki's own cheek. 

"There, now you hit yourself." Sadiki giggled, his hiccups having subsided long ago. Bakura giggled with him cooing at him quietly, stopping suddenly when he realized that Marik was standing in the doorway, laughing at him. Bakura flushed slightly and glared at the baby. 

"Do you see what you made me do?" Sadiki giggled in response, causing Bakura to scowl more. "It's not funny, brat."

"That was really cute, y'know," Marik said through his chuckles before pecking Bakura on the cheek and handing him the baby bottle.

"Fuck you," Bakura muttered, beginning to feed Sadiki. Neither wanted kids, and neither would probably ever want kids, but they didn't really mind babysitting their new nephew all that much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: PWP  
> I don't write a lot of smut so forgive me if it is awkward or if it doesn't flow well. As usual I hope you like and feel free to point out a mistake, leave a random comment, or leave me a suggestion!

"Marik?" Bakura breathed when the other pulled away from their kiss.

"Hm?" Marik hummed, licking his lips and moving to kiss Bakura again. The kiss was slow and sensuous, their tongues moving languidly as every inch of their bodies was pressed together. Marik straddled Bakura, grinding against the other in a way that could have been seen as wanton or desperate if it weren't for the slow pace that had been set. Marik broke their kiss again, moving to Bakura's alabaster throat, pressing kisses and bites wherever he could reach. Bakura tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for Marik to bite at greedily. 

'"You still owe me a blowjob," Bakura managed between his breathless pants. 

"Do I?" Marik questioned, moving back up to rest his forehead on Bakura's, smirking slightly as he realized this was a perfect opportunity to tease the other. 

"Yes," Bakura hissed as out as Marik ground his hips harshly yet slowly against Bakura's. 

"And I suppose you want it now, don't you?"

"Oh Gods, yes," Bakura practically purred. 

Marik chuckled at his desperate tone and began to tug at the hem of Bakura's shirt before pulling it over his head in a quick movement. Marik tossed the article of clothing to the side before returning to the task at hand. He nipped his way down Bakura's neck, stopping to bite harshly at his collarbone. Bakura tipped his head back and let out a moan, tangling his fingers in Marik's soft, blonde hair and tugging slightly. Marik smirked and laved his tongue over the bite soothingly. He moved down Bakura's chest to his nipples, sucking harshly on one before biting it and running his tongue over the sensitive flesh. He placed open mouthed kisses down Bakura's side, causing Bakura to shiver in pleasure. Finally, Marik knelt between Bakura spread legs, ripping the other's belt off and tugging his pants down. Marik licked his lips slowly as he looked up at Bakura, whose fingers were carding through Marik's hair as he returned Marik's gaze with lusty stare. Marik slipped Bakura's boxers off and wrapped his hand around the base of Bakura's erection and slipped the head into his mouth. He laved his tongue over the tip, sucking harshly as Bakura moaned in ecstasy. Marik took more into his mouth, feeling his jaw stretch almost uncomfortably. However, any discomfort was worth the look of pure lust on Bakura's face as he looked down at Marik and brushed any stray blond hairs from his eyes. Marik continued to suck on Bakura's cock, working his hand at what he couldn't reach. Bakura was groaning loudly and shamelessly, his hips bucking slightly. Marik suddenly pulled away and shifted Bakura slightly, pushing his thighs to his abdomen. 

"Marik, what are you- oh gods yes." Bakura gasped as Marik gave his asshole a broad lick. Bakura began panting harshly as Marik alternated between swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin and flicking at his hole with the tip of his tongue. Bakura thrust his hips down against Marik desperately, craving more of the delicious sensation. Marik reached up and began stroking Bakura's flushed cock, thumbing the slit and moving at a tortuously slow pace. Bakura whined and writhed as Marik teased him by pulling away and nipping at his thighs while slowing the hand on Bakura's erection even more. He kept this up for what seemed like forever until Bakura started to beg.

"Marik- oh fuck- I can't- I'm going to- gods don't stop- Please, please, please!" Bakura whined desperately. Marik smirked. He began to stroke Bakura's cock quickly and harshly, causing the other to cry out Marik's name in ecstasy as he spilled onto his stomach. Marik maneuvered back up the bed to peck Bakura's cheek. 

"I love it when you beg," He murmured. Bakura's cheeks flushed a lovely shade of coral as he turned to face Marik, still panting. 

"Just remember. Payback's a bitch," Bakura whispered hoarsely before claiming Marik's lips in a rough kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More silliness and fluff. I love thiefshipping fluff so much it hurts. As per usual, feel free to point out a mistake, leave a comment, or suggest a chapter. Hope you enjoy <3

On this day, Marik had made a very grave mistake. Bakura had warned him many times that morning, telling him that he was going to get sick and probably die while Bakura cackled madly. And, in all honesty, Marik felt like dying at this moment. This morning had been so bright with blue skies and the sun shining done, no signs of the hell Marik was currently in as he rode his bike down the street. Cold rain was pelting his body, which was covered by nothing other than tight fitting khakis and a black sleeveless top that clung to him like a second skin at this point. The slightly rough fabric of the shirt scraped against his back, making his scars itch and burn uncomfortably. The hair that was sticking out of his helmet was plastered to his neck and Marik wanted nothing more than to go home and cuddle up under some blankets with Bakura. 

'Oh great,' Marik thought as he groaned internally. 'Bakura is going to be a huge ass about this, isn't he?' He could practically hear the 'I told you so' at this point. But, as much as Marik would like to avoid the humiliation that he was going to be subjected to, Marik also really wanted to be somewhere that was warm and dry. Thankfully, Marik was about to reach their apartment. When he reached the building, Marik practically raced inside, almost groaning at the sweet warmth of the building. Marik never thought he would miss the heat of the desert this much but sweet gods he did. He ran up the stairs and into the apartment he and Bakura shared. Almost as soon as he shut the door behind him, Bakura was right next to him, looking him up and down frantically. 

"For the love the shadows, why didn't you listen to me? Do you have any idea how worried I was? Holy fucking hell, Marik, you're soaked. We have to get you out of these clothes and dried off before you get sick," Bakura rambled as he dragged Marik to the bathroom. 

"I'm a little too busy freezing my ass off to listen your bitching," Marik mumbled, letting Bakura pull his clothes off.

"And whose fault is that?" Bakura asked as he let the soaking wet clothes fall to the floor with a wet plop before handed Marik a towel and walked off to their bedroom to grab Marik some clothes. Marik stood there for a moment, shivering, before he started to dry his hair. Bakura walked in, setting Marik's clothes on the counter top. Marik picked up the dry pants Bakura had brought and began to put them on. Bakura noted how Marik was moving with slight discomfort and realized that the wet, rough fabric scraping against his scars had probably been painful. He felt a familiar pang of pity hit him as he stepped forward and splayed his pale, warm palm on Marik's back. Marik jolted slightly but quickly relaxed. Bakura brought up his other hand, beginning to massage Marik's shoulders as he pressed his lips to one of the wings that were carved intricately by Marik's shoulder blades. Marik suddenly jolted and broke the peaceful silence that had settled over them with a very loud sneeze. He looked sheepishly at Bakura, knowing he was probably sick at this point.

"Whoops," Marik muttered. 

"I'm not taking care of you."

"Liar."

"Nope. You are fending for yourself, you complete fucking idiot," Bakura said.

"I'm your idiot."

Bakura sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. 

"Where are you going?" Marik asked as he watched Bakura leave. 

"I'm going to see if we have any cold medicine left. And to see if I drank all the good vodka last time I had to babysit you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More PWP becuase that is what I'm in the mood to write apparently. As usual, I hope you like it and feel free to point out a mistake, leave a comment, or suggest a chapter.

Bakura had woken up in the mood for his favorite form of fun but it seemed Marik had other plans. First he had wanted to go visit his sister and after that he needed to go shopping. Bakura's smirk grew as they pulled up to the complex that housed their apartment. They entered the building and began climbing the single flight of stairs that lead to their apartment. Bakura's imagination began to run wild as he thought of Marik pinning him to the bed, kissing him roughly. Bakura practically purred at the thought of silk sheets gliding deliciously against his skin while Marik pounded into him, making him scream. Unable to help himself, Bakura grabbed Marik by his collar and pulled him close for a deep kiss. Marik immediately lifted Bakura, pinning him to the door as Bakura wrapped his legs around the other's waist. They kissed animalistically and roughly, all teeth and tongue as they bit and nipped and sucked at each other's lips. When Marik pulled away Bakura was grinding against him, face flushed and lips rosy. Marik rested his head in the crook of Bakura's neck, panting.

"If I don't stop now, I'm taking you right here in the hallway."

"Mmm, fine by me," Bakura chuckled as he continued to grind against Marik, moaning unabashedly as his clothed erection pressed against Marik's abdomen. Marik resisted the urge to snort while he reached into his back pocket for his keys. After getting the door unlocked the two headed straight for the bedroom, kissing and shedding clothes as they went. Soon Marik had Bakura on all fours, panting as Marik kissed the nape of his neck.

"You know, these sheets are the most pretentious, assholish things I have ever seen," Bakura muttered.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I bought them," Marik responded before trailing kisses down Bakura's spine.

"I didn't say I didn't like them. I like pretentious, assholish things. Like you, for example."

Marik responded by biting the skin he was kissing, effectively ending their banter with Bakura's gasp. Marik smirked and kept kissing and biting at Bakura's back. Soon enough he had Bakura crying out in ecstasy as he was pushing a single lubed finger into him. Bakura was bucking his hips back, trying to get more of the delicious sensation. Marik added another finger, curling and scissoring them inside Bakura, making him cry out Marik's name. Marik moved to bite at Bakura's neck, and began whispering filthy things in his ear. 

"How does it feel, 'Kura?"

"Mmmm- Marik," Bakura whimpered. Marik smirked and added another finger, crooking them to tease Bakura's sweet spot. Bakura was practically riding Marik's fingers at this point, moaning loudly and wantonly. 

"Tell me what you want," Marik commanded. Bakura let out a whine, thrusting wildly against Marik's fingers. 

"Oh Gods- Fuck me," Bakura demanded. 

"Ask nicely," Marik whispered, nipping Bakura's ear while roughly thrusting his fingers in and out of Bakura. 

"F-fuck you," Bakura panted. 

"Ask. Nicely," Marik hissed, punctuating each sentence with a rough thrust to Bakura's prostate. 

"P-please," Bakura hissed. Marik complied and quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He slipped in slowly, giving Bakura time to adjust. Bakura practically purred in pleasure, arching his back into a perfect bow while moaning shamelessly. Marik began thrusting into Bakura at a tortuously slow pace. Bakura threw his head back, shamelessly crying out as Marik thrust at a different angle and struck his prostate.

"Mmmm- Ah- Marik- If you- oh- don't go faster I'm going to kil- Ah!" Mark cut Bakura off by beginning to speed up his thrusts. He pounded into Bakura, drinking in each lust filled sound he made. Marik reached around Bakura to stroke his flushed and leaking cock. Bakura moaned loudly, thrusting into Marik's hand. Marik flicked his wrist quickly and thumbed the tip, relishing in Bakura's gasp. 

"Marik, Marik- Oh Gods, Marik, I can't- I can't."

"Then don't."

Bakura cried out Marik's name and came onto the sheets. Marik slowed down his thrusts, beginning to pull out until Bakura stopped him.

"No. I want you to finish."

Marik gladly obliged and began thrusting wildly into Bakura again until he finished inside him. He pulled out and lay down next to Bakura, panting and pulling the other closer. 

"Good?"

"Good."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was suggested by ChaosRocket in the comments! They wanted Bakura and Marik shoplifting. I hope this was what you meant^^; Also, I would like to thank anyone who has left a comment. You are all wonderful and each comment makes me smile a bit. As usual I hope you like it and feel free to point out a mistake, leave a comment, or make a suggestion. I'm always open to ideas!

Marik watched as Bakura strolled through the store leisurely, picking small things up and setting them back down. When he exited the store he had managed to lift a plethora of lighters and a couple other petty things. 

"What are we going to do with that many lighters?"

"Set the Pharaoh's corpse on fire?"

Marik snorted, "Maybe next time we go to Egypt." He followed Bakura into another vendor. Marik perked up when he realized that this one sold jewelry. This time Marik stepped up to the counter and put on his best 'Namu' face.

"Hello, can I help you find something?" The woman behind the table said politely. 

"No thank you," Marik said sweetly, his voice high pitched and innocent. Bakura walked up next to him and caught the woman's attention while Marik swiped some golden bracelets. Marik soon walked away and, after a few moments, Bakura followed suit. They stuck relatively close together, only separating when Bakura saw someone he thought looked rather well off. Bakura would go and 'accidentally' bump into them before returning with a credit card or two. The two never lingered in one place too long, always flitting from vendor to vendor before they would notice anything had been stolen. Marik looked questioningly at Bakura as he walked away from him, going towards a vendor. When Marik moved to follow, Bakura waved him off, muttering something about going off to find a couple other things. Marik watched him go curiously, but shrugged his shoulders and continued walking in the direction he was headed. 

Marik was at another jewelry vendor when Bakura darted to him grabbing his hand and pulling him along. When Marik looked behind him he saw two police chasing them. 

"What the hell, Bakura?" Marik practically screeched as he stumbled along behind Bakura. 

"I'll explain later. For now, do try to keep up," Bakura muttered. Marik began to sprint along side Bakura. The two raced through the crowd until they reached an alley that looked relatively deserted. They stood in a darkened corner, doubled over and panting as they tried to catch their breath. When their breathing finally slowed, they looked up and caught each other's gaze. They stared at eachother for a moment before bursting out into laughter. 

"Mind explaining what all that was?" Marik managed between chuckles.

"I tried lifting these hair beads and, well-"

"You got caught," Marik finished with a playful grin. 

"No! She didn't notice they were gone until I walked away," Bakura said indignantly. Marik chuckled and Bakura couldn't help but laugh with him. Marik grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him back into the crowded street and back to their hotel. 

"Where do you want to go now? We've probably been here for too long anyways," Bakura asked as they reached their room.

"I was thinking India," Marik said after a moment's thought.

"India it is then."

Marik nodded and began to empty his pockets. When he looked up he saw Bakura fiddling with a small bag. Marik saw that they were the hair beads that almost got them caught.

"Why were you trying to steal hair beads anyways?"

"I saw them and I wanted them. It's as simple as that," Bakura shrugged

"Are you actually going to wear them?" Marik said curiously.

"No. They're for you, dumbass."

"Hey!" Marik said indignantly.

"You kept saying how much you wanted them and I was getting pretty sick of you whining about not being able to find them. Besides, I think they would look quite nice."

A boyish grin lit up Marik's face as he took the beads. "Will you put them on me?"

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"Not the back."

"Fine," Bakura sighed as he situated himself behind Marik and began to put them in his hair. When he was about halfway through it, Marik stopped him and said,

"Wait. Let me put some in your hair too."

"No," Bakura protested. Marik ignored him and moved behind Bakura to begin his task anyways. Bakura sighed once more, this time in defeat as he let Marik put the small, metal beads in his hair. When Marik was done he continued to run his fingers through Bakura's hair, smiling at the way it visibly relaxed the other. Being on the run constantly wasn't so bad when you had your partner in crime.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains one of my favorite tropes. The classic 'let's ask for directions, no I know where I'm going.' Lot's of thiefshipping bickering. As per usual, I hope you like it and feel free to leave a suggestion, comment, or point out a mistake. (Quick note: I'm sorry if I don't update too quickly. Finals are starting next week and I'm also trying to write a multi-chapter deathshipping fic. So I deeply apologize for slow updates.)

"I'm telling you, Marik, we are going the right way!" Bakura insisted.

"No you're not! We should have turned back there!" Marik shouted.

"Marik," Bakura growled as his grip on the steering wheel tightened till his knuckles turned white.

"Bakura," Marik mocked. "Just pull over so we can look at the map again."

"No," Bakura snapped.

"Yes," Marik said. 

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine!" Bakura shouted as he jerked the wheel and pulled off the road, slamming on the brakes. Marik yelped and turned to face Bakura.

"Did you even look when you did that? What the hell, Bakura!"

"So now you're questioning my driving skills?"

"Hell yes I am!"

"Just give me the damn map!"

"I'll just show you," Marik paused as he pointed to a turnoff they had missed. "We were supposed to go that way."

"No. We weren't. The road we're on will take us the same way."

"No it won't."

"Oh really? Look," Bakura snapped, pointing at the map.

Marik looked at the map, still unable to see what Bakura was seeing. His way was obviously the right way. Bakura just couldn't see that.

"We're going the wrong way," Marik insisted. 

"If you're so convinced of that then get out and walk your happy ass there!" Bakura exploded. 

"Fine," Marik said calmly as he stepped out of the car and began walking in the opposite direction. Bakura's jaw dropped as he watched him go. He quickly hopped out of the car and raced after Marik. 

"Marik! Get your ass back here!"

"No."

"Marik!" Bakura shouted. 

"What!" Marik shouted back. 

"Get back in the damn car!"

"I'm not getting back in that metal death trap that you continue to drive in the wrong direction, you crazy bastard!"

"I'm the crazy bastard? You're the one who's going to walk to his sister's through the fucking desert!"

"At least I'll actually get there," Marik shouted back bitterly as he stomped away. 

Bakura almost tore his own hair out in frustration. "Marik," he growled. "If you do not get your ass in that car right now I will drag you by your hair!"

"You do that," Marik snapped sarcastically.

Bakura sighed in defeat. "Fine. Fucking fine. If you come back here, then we'll go your way."

Marik stopped and turned around. "Really?"

"Yes. If I let you wander around here, you'll probably get yourself killed," Bakura said bitterly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Fine. Still pissed, though," Marik mumbled as he walked back towards the car. 

"Of course you are," Bakura said as he joined him, hopping into the driver's seat while Marik sat in the passenger's. 

Bakura turned back onto the road and continued in the direction they were going. Marik turned to him, practically fuming at this point. Bakura smirked and pointed to a sign that said 'Luxor'. Marik groaned in sheer frustration and turned his gaze out the window. Bakura chuckled and leaned over the center console to lightly kiss Marik's cheek. Marik shoved him away and flipped him off. Bakura snorted and turned his attention back to the desolate stretch of road. Marik pouted in silence while Bakura drove. Soon they reached Ishizu's and Bakura dropped his triumphant smirk when he turned to Marik and saw he was still staring out the window. 

"I'm sorry, Marik. But I did tell you I was right."

"My way was faster," Marik insisted.

"Bullshit."

"Fuck you, Bakura," Marik said. 

"As much as I would love that, I don't think Ishizu would take it too well," Bakura said. Marik began to chuckle at the thought of Ishizu's face if she saw them getting it on in the back seat. Bakura laughed with him, the tension between them dispelling itself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got some chances to write! Finals start tomorrow so I haven't had time recently to do much other than study. I'm also trying to write some other fanfics as well so I haven't had a ton of time to devote to these precious babies as much as I would like. This one is a bit shorter than the others, so forgive me. Anyways, have your dorky thiefshipping bickering. Feel free to comment, point out a mistake or leave a suggestion! I hope you like it!

"Bakura! Did you break one of my plates again?" Marik sighed, exasperated as he picked up the broken glass shards from the sink. Bakura always dropped his plates into the sink rather violently, causing them to often crack and break, much to Marik's annoyance. 

"Quit your yelling," Bakura groaned. "It's too damn early for it."

"I'll yell all I like! You broke another one of my dishes!" 

"Gods, Marik, shut the hell up. Yes, I broke another dish! What's your problem?"

"My problem? You keep breaking my expensive plates! That's my problem!" Marik shouted as he turned to Bakura with a look of annoyance.

"I'll steal more," Bakura muttered.

"That's not the point, Bakura."

"Mm," Bakura hummed, obviously bored.

"You don't really care, do you?" Marik asked.

"Nope. But you already knew that."

"I suppose I did," Marik said, defeated.

"What is on the agenda today?"

"Well, I'm going out to steal more plates," Marik sighed as he threw away the plate shards. 

Bakura hummed in response, letting cheek rest on his fist. His eyes started to slip closed and he started to fall asleep at the kitchen table. He was suddenly jolted awake when Marik started putting away dishes, clanging them loudly.

"The hell is your deal, Marik?" Bakura muttered, still half asleep.

"I have to put these away," Marik responded.

"Can't you do it quietly? Actually, you know what? Nevermind. You are incapable of quiet," Bakura said, dropping his head to his now crossed arms on the table. 

Marik scoffed and muttered, "Not everyone is as quiet as a tomb robber, you know."

"They should be. The world would be a much nicer place."

Marik laughed slightly and shook his head. He finished putting the dishes away, bustling about the kitchen. Bakura turned his head to the side so he could look at Marik. He watch the other move about, cleaning the flour off the walls from last night's incident. When Marik turned he caught Bakura's eye.

"Are you staring at my ass?"

"I might be."

Marik snorted and playfully bumped against Bakura's shoulder. Bakura chuckled before he closed his eyes and began to nod off again. Soon Bakura was asleep, slumped against the table and snoring softly. Marik laughed silently and walked over to Bakura, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, jotting a quick note and sticking it to the fridge before leaving the apartment to go steal some more plates.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, lil dorky thing requested by a friend of mine. I don't really like this one but, what can you do? As usual I hope you like and feel free to leave a comment, make a suggestion (though it may take me a bit to get to it since I have a lot of these done or half-way done at this point), or point out a mistake.

"For the last time, Marik, I'm not going to go to lunch with you and your sister!" Bakura hissed, quickly tiring of the argument that had been going on for almost an hour. 

"Why the hell not?" Marik yelled back, not understanding why Bakura couldn't just buck up and go with him. He had been back from the dead for almost a year now and Marik was getting sick of tip-toeing around Ishizu. 

"We both know Ishizu isn't particularly fond of me. Why can't you just go without me?" Bakura said, exasperated.

"At this point I don't even care if you go with me. I just want to know why in the hell you wouldn't go? And don't give me that bullshit about Ishizu not liking you because we both know you don't give a damn. You should be jumping at the chance to aggravate Ishizu, so why aren't you?"

"Maybe I just don't want to. Did you ever think of that?" Bakura shouted, jumping to his feet and storming over to Marik.

"Bullshit," Marik murmured, grabbing Bakura by the shoulders and pulling him close. "Tell me why."

"Because I don't want a family!" Bakura shouted, causing Marik to jolt in shock. "The last time I had one they died. What if it happens again and what if-," Bakura broke off, unable to finish. Marik suddenly regretted pushing Bakura for answers. He hugged him close and rested his chin atop the other's head. Bakura stood rigid and still in his arms and Marik ran his hand up and down Bakura's back soothingly. Soon Bakura pulled out of his grasp and began to walk back to the couch he was sitting on previously. Marik grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Bakura."

"What. What the hell do you want?" Bakura seethed. 

"You already have a family that cares about you. You're an Ishtar whether you like it or not."

Bakura was silent for a few, long moments, staring at the ground before looking up at Marik, shaking his head with a small, rueful smile on his face. Marik looked apologetic yet confused as Bakura walked to the door and began to slip his shoes on.

"Are you coming?" Bakura said, turning to Marik impatiently.

"What? Bakura, I'm not going to make you go. Why don't we just stay here and watch a movie or something?," Marik said, gesturing to their growing movie collection. "I know you love Kill Bill, let's watch that."

"Why would I stay home when I can tell Ishizu all about how I deflowered her baby brother?", Bakura said with a smirk. Marik's eyes widened as he followed Bakura out the door and said, "Don't you dare." 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More PWP because I'm trying to finish up the draft in my files so I can transfer them. As usual I hope you like it and feel free to leave a comment or point out a mistake. You can leave a suggestion if you like but I'm pretty backed up as far as drafts go at the moment so it will take me quite awhile to get to it. Enjoy~

Bakura and Marik laid on their sides in their shared bed. Bakura was pressing himself against Marik snugly, throwing one pale leg over Marik's hip and wrapping his arms around his neck. Bakura pressed his lips against Marik's softly, trailing his fingertips across the scars at the base of Marik's neck. Marik shuddered lightly and carded his fingers through Bakura's silver hair, nipping at his bottom lip and resting a bronze hand on his thin, pale waist. Bakura gasped and pushed himself impossibly closer to Marik, pressing their hips together and sighing at the friction. 

"Mmm- Bakura. We just went at it thirty minutes ago."

"Your point?"

"You missed me, didn't you?"

"I missed your cock. There's a difference."

Marik chuckled and rolled on top of Bakura, straddling him and pushing his white, messy bangs out of his eyes. 

"You've definitely made it clear how much you missed my cock," Marik murmured, flashing a cheeky smirk as he gripped Bakura's hips tightly, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

"Have I?" Bakura said breathlessly as he arched into Marik's touch slightly. 

"Several times," Marik said as Bakura leaned up and began to bite and suck at Marik's neck. He kissed his way to his ear where he moaned quietly, bucking his hips up and whispering, 

"Mmm- I haven't tasted you yet."

Marik visibly shuddered and gasped slightly when Bakura shoved him and switched their positions. He kissed down Marik's neck, nipping at his collarbone before continuing to leave a trail of wet, hot kisses. He sucked and licked at one of Marik's nipples, flicking his tongue over the dusky skin. Marik huffed and ran his fingers through Bakura's hair. Bakura continued moving down Marik's chest and abdomen until he reached his hard, bronzed cock. He wrapped a hand around the base, squeezing gently and darting his tongue out to flick at the tip. He pressed wet kisses down the length of it, cherishing every noise that Marik made. Bakura took the tip in his mouth, sucking and laving his tongue over it. Marik groaned loudly at the wet, heat enveloping the tip of his cock. Bakura tried to take a few more inches in his mouth, feeling his jaw stretch to a point that was borderline uncomfortable. But the noises and praise coming from Marik made the slight discomfort worth it. The murmurs of 'you're so good' and 'don't stop' went straight to Bakura's groin, making him grind against the bedsheets, groaning around Marik's cock. Soon, Marik's hands were tightening, grasping the sheets desperately as he moaned out a broken version of Bakura's name as he came. Bakura swallowed and pulled away, licking and pressing kisses to the tip until Marik was shuddering and pulling at Bakura's hair, trying to pull him away. Bakura complied and moved back up Marik's body, kissing him and letting Marik taste himself. They both moaned into the kiss, holding each other tightly as Bakura whined pathetically when his own erection brushed against Marik's abdomen. Marik smirked and tugged at Bakura's hair, making him groan wantonly. 

"Admit it, you missed me."

"If I say I did will you finish me?"

"Absolutely."

"I missed you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy nonsense. As usual I hope you like it and feel free to leave a comment or point out a mistake. Thanks for reading! 0u0

Marik and Bakura lay on their bed, facing each other. Bakura cupped Marik's cheek and brushed his thumb under his eye, smudging the kohl under his eyes. Marik made annoyed noise when he realized that his kohl was ruined and Bakura smiled fondly. 

"That looks really dumb, you know," Bakura whispered. 

"It's not dumb. It's traditional," Marik quipped. 

"Tradition is dumb and, by default, so is your eyeliner."

"Screw you. I'm sure you wore kohl once."

"I did when I was little and there was someone to make me wear it."

A silence settled over them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just silence. Bakura admired Marik's features and Marik twirled Bakura's hair in his fingers. Bakura trailed his hand from Marik's cheek to his neck and down his arm, dancing his fingers on his skin until he reached the golden bracelets Marik always wore.

"You know, if I was still the Thief King, you would have so much more gold than these simple bracelets. I would make sure you had all the gold in the kingdom."

Marik snorted in response. "You'd probably try and keep me as your concubine."

"Isn't that what you are right now?" Bakura smirked. "I'd have made sure you had everything you wanted. If you expressed the smallest interest in something I'd have stolen it."

"I have everything I want."

"You can't tell me you wouldn't want all the gold I could steal from dead king's tombs."

"As nice as that would be, I'm fine with just having you, my thief," Marik whispered, cracking a small smile.

Bakura stared at him, eyes full of surprise before his expression softened and he laughed quietly. Marik chuckled with him and pulled him closer, leaning in until he could feel the other's breath on his lips.

"I hate you and your cheesy bullshit," Bakura murmured, eyes now half lidded as his eyes darted from Marik's lavender eyes to his soft lips.

"I hate you, too," Marik whispered as he claimed Bakura's lips in a soft kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more dorky stuff. These are the things I write at two AM on a Saturday and take three weeks to work up the courage to post. Feel free to comment or point out a mistake I may have made. I hope you enjoy!!

Their banter always flowed seamlessly. They fit perfectly, like a lock and key. Yet they were polar opposites. Marik loved light and Bakura loved the shadows. Bakura loved silence while Marik needed noise. Often times they were too much for each other but neither could stand to be apart from the other.They were meant for each other and yet, they couldn't stand each other. Bakura thought about all these things as he lay on his side, facing Marik's back. The moonlight filtered through their window and illuminated his tan skin and blond hair beautifully. Bakura ran his fingertips down Marik's back, tracing little pointless lines that soon turned to words. 

'I love you'

'more than anyone else'

'more than anything else'

'azizy'

Bakura kept doing this until the early hours of the morning, until he felt exhausted enough to fall back asleep. He and Marik both slept until midday, Marik waking first and rolling to face Bakura. Soon Bakura awoke, groaning groggily as rays of sunlight entered his vision. Marik smiled and pulled the blanket up around them, blocking out some of the offensive light but not all. Bakura kept his eyes squinted, turning to bury his head in his pillow. Marik laughed and poked at Bakura's cheek in an attempt to rouse him. Bakura groaned and buried himself further into his pillow, flipping Marik off when the other got out of bed and threw the blanket off the bed. Bakura leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed the blanket, cocooning himself in it. 

'I deserve to sleep a bit longer. It's his fault I stayed up so late anyways.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More PWP. I'm trying to get some practice writing smut because I'm not very confident in my abilities. But that's kind of why I started these drabbles. These are 100 chances for me to practice my writing! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment or point out a mistake!

Marik gently tucked some stray locks of Bakura's silvery hair behind his ear and leaned in for a quick 'goodnight' kiss. Soon, one kiss became two, two became three, and soon their once quick kisses became long and loving. Their breathing quickened as tongues dashed out to taste parted lips and hands began to explore. Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik's shoulders and pulled him closer, his body now pressed snug against the other's. Marik trailed his hands down Bakura's back, cupping his ass through his jeans. Bakura wrapped his legs around Marik's waist, kissing him roughly as he pressed his hips to the other's. Marik pinned Bakura to the door, trailing kisses down his neck. Bakura gasped and clawed at Marik's hair, bucking his hips up. Marik growled against his neck and reciprocated, rubbing the growing bulge in his pants against Bakura's.

"Marik?" Bakura panted.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to come in and have some coffee? As fun as this is, I don't want to come in my pants."

"Are you saying I could make you come? Just like this?" Marik practically purred against his neck as he began to grind harder against Bakura.

"No. It takes a lot more than this, Ishtar," Bakura said, attempting to sound haughty and mocking but instead his words were laced with desire and lust.

"Oh really? Do you want to test that?" Marik teased, smirking at the reactions he got from Bakura.

"No. I'd rather go inside and have some fun on the couch."

"How can I argue with that?" Marik murmured as he ghosted his teeth over Bakura's jugular. Bakura shuddered as he fumbled with the door. When he managed to open it, he wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and the two stumbled backwards into the apartment. Marik kicked the door shut and kissed Bakura softly, changing the pace and drawing needy sounds from him. Bakura whined when Marik nipped his bottom lip, pressing himself impossibly closer to Marik. They stumbled over to the couch, kissing each other messily and lovingly as they went, teeth nipping the other's lips softly. They bumped into the coffee table, causing a few things to crash to the floor. They parted for air and breathless giggles as they maneuvered around the coffee table. Bakura switched their positions and playfully shoved Marik so he was sitting on the couch. Bakura straddled him and resumed their previous kiss. Bakura began to grind against Marik, pressing his heat against Marik's before the other gripped his hips and stopped him, causing Bakura to whine in frustration.

"Don't you want this to last a bit longer?" Marik whispered. 

"Are you saying I'll make you come in your pants, Ishtar?" Bakura mocked. Marik retaliated by harshly biting Bakura's neck. Bakura whined and writhed in Marik's grasp, tipping his head back and moaning wantonly. Marik took this opportunity to lick a stripe up the side of Bakura's neck before nipping under his jaw. Bakura gasped and Marik practically purred in satisfaction. Marik laid Bakura down on the couch, straddling him and placing a rough kiss on his lips. Bakura moaned into the kiss, trailing his hands down Marik's body until he reached the bulge in Marik's tight pants. He popped the button and briefly fumbled with the zipper before pulling his erection out and stroking it quickly, swiping his thumb over the slit and spreading his precome down his flushed cock. Marik broke the kiss groaning and beginning to fumble with the zip on Bakura's pants. Bakura chuckled and helped him, pulling his own erection out and whining when Marik's cock grazed his own. 

"M-Marik, do you have any- oh god," Bakura broke off as Marik gripped his erection and began to stroke it roughly. 

"Yeah, in my back pocket."

"You've- ah- had that in there all night?"

Marik smirked and pulled the lube from his back pocket, popped the lid off, and squirted some of the cool gel on his fingers. He gripped both his own and Bakura's cock and began to stroke them in tandem. Bakura threw his head back and moaned unabashedly as his cock came in contact with Marik's. Marik was stroking them roughly and quickly, pressing their tips together, making them both cry out. Bakura was panting under Marik, his hands clawing desperately at his back as he bucked his hips uncontrollably. Marik was licking and biting Bakura's pale neck, savoring the sweet taste of his skin. With one last stroke both of them were crying out mangled versions of the other's name, most of their come going on Bakura's shirt. They lay there, panting for a few moments before Bakura made a disgusted face and ripped off his now dirty shirt, throwing it to the floor before returning his attention to the wrecked Egyptian above him. Marik had a light mauve dusting his cheeks, his eyes now half-lidded and tired. Bakura smiled softly and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips, pulling and situating Marik so both of them lay on their sides on the couch. They laid in each other's arms, eventually falling asleep together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little thing for Marik's birthday! Bitersweet backrubs are the best backrubs. Feel free to comment or point out a mistake (there probably are a couple considering how late it is right now XP). Or suggest something if you'd like <3

Bakura did his best to make sure today was no different than any other day for them. They woke up, Marik earlier than Bakura, ate a breakfast that consisted of some grapes and kefir, and parted ways shortly after when Marik went to work and Bakura set up what could only be called a nest on the couch with his laptop and blankets. They didn't change their routine at all. Marik came home around one and found Bakura in the kitchen, tearing into a steak he had made for lunch. On a plate next to the stove was some tofu that Bakura had fried up. Still nothing too unusual. Bakura occasionally made Marik something to eat if he felt like it and happened to be cooking around the time Marik got home.

"I wanted to try some. It was nasty, you can take the rest," Bakura mumbled, offering up a slightly plausible explanation for the tofu. 

"Thanks," Marik responded, setting his bag on the table and practically scarfing down the tofu.

Bakura hummed and wiped the drying blood from his mouth, disposing of his and Marik's plates once the other had finished. Marik sat at the kitchen table, resting his head in his hands.

"You tired?" Bakura asked, moving behind Marik and beginning to massage his sore shoulders.

"Mm-yeah. Didn't sleep a lot last night," Marik murmured even though Bakura knew this already. Bakura had been the one to hold him tightly when he woke up screaming in fear of the shadows of the tomb he once inhabited. 

Bakura only kissed the top of Marik's head in response and continued to work at the sore muscles in Marik's shoulders. Marik leaned forward, giving Bakura more space to work with. Bakura trailed his hands down Marik's back, rubbing at the marred skin through the thin top he wore. 

"Do they hurt?" Bakura asked, running one pale hand under Marik's shirt, splaying his pale fingers across his scars.

"A-a little," Marik stuttered, his eyes burning. His scars felt fresh. He knew it was just in his head but they burned and it felt like a hot knife was pressed to his skin all over again. Bakura's cool fingers soothed the burning just like he made Marik feel a little better on the day he'd rather forget about. Bakura pushed Marik's shirt up, gently working his fingers over the scars, leaning forward to press small kisses across his back. Marik shuddered and clenched his fists, feeling small tears slip from his eyes. Marik never thought he was a creature that deserved love. He didn't think he deserved to be taken care of. He didn't think he deserved much of anything. But here Bakura was, giving Marik all the things he didn't deserve. Marik composed himself, discreetly wiping away his tears despite knowing Bakura had seen them anyways. Bakura continued to soothe Marik's scars with his cool touches and when he was done he simply held him close, sitting with him in silence. Today wasn't one of Marik's best days, his birthday never was, but at least he had Bakura there to make it a little more bearable.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pointless fluff. I rushed through the editing because I have to go back to school tomorrow so this will probably be edited again after I've gotten more sleep. Also, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, the holidays have been messing with me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment or point out a mistake.

"I'm home!" Marik opened the door to his and Bakura's apartment, expecting to immediately see the other but he was instead met with silence. 

"Bakura?" Marik set his things down before wandering through their apartment to their bedroom. He opened the door to find Bakura laying on the bed still wearing his gaming headset, his laptop placed neatly next to him along with a bag of chips and a few bottles of soda. Bakura was the messiest person Marik had ever met but when it came to his laptop, Bakura treated it like it was the most precious treasure in the world. In Marik's opinion, he treated his laptop better than he treated Marik most times. Marik chuckled at the sight before him. Bakura had likely been up all night playing some video game with Ryou, so he was hesitant to wake him. But at the same time he had been gone for two weeks and he missed the other dearly. Marik moved Bakura's precious laptop to the nightstand and sat next to him, beginning to shake him lightly.

"Bakura? Baakkkuuuurraaa~ 'Kura? Bakura, wake up."

"What the- what time is- Marik?" Bakura slowly woke up, realizing who was shaking him awake. He attacked the other with a tight hug.

"Hey, lazy ass. Miss me?"

"Not really." Bakura pulled away from their hug only to pull Marik into a long, slow kiss. When Bakura pulled away his lips were bright red from Marik's biting and his hair was a disheveled mess. He blinked sleepily and rested his head in the crook of Marik's neck. Marik stroked his hair and held him tightly.

"When did you go to sleep?"

"Around 6," Bakura mumbled.

"PM?"

"AM."

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Me and Ryou were trying to beat all the Bioshock games in two days."

"Please tell me you slept somewhere in those two days."

"Yeah. Two hours ago. We were almost done with Infinite when Ryou crashed. Fucker fell asleep in the middle of a boss fight. Made us lose." Bakura nuzzled Marik's neck, pressing small kisses to the side of it. 

"Well I know what we are doing today."

"If you plan on doing anything other than sleeping or fucking me, I will kick you."

"Well we're sure as hell not leaving this bed."

"Good." Bakura pulled away from Marik to lay down on his back, pulling Marik on top of him. Marik yelped but quickly made himself comfortable on Bakura's chest. Bakura's hands wrapped around Marik's waist, rubbing small circles into his back. Marik sighed, smiling softly. Soon his and Bakura's eyes drifted shut as they drifted off into a deep sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a stupid little thing that I did because I've been in a slump lately and writing hasn't been coming very easily to me. I apologize for not updating for so long. I also apologize to the anon that made a request on my tumblr. I've tried writing said request several times and I can't get it to a place that I'm happy with. I'm not exactly happy with this either but I felt the need to post something. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feel free to point out a mistake or leave a comment! ((Also this was poorly edited because sleep eludes me. I apologize again.))

Marik was draped across Bakura's lap, having fallen asleep while Bakura's pale, spidery fingers drew patterns over his back. Bakura continued to make random patterns over Marik's scars, not noticing the other was asleep as he was too absorbed his book. Bakura soon finished the novel and went to stand up.

"Marik? Marik, are you asleep? Dammit, you are." Bakura grimaced at Marik's sleeping form. Marik had fallen asleep on Bakura's leg at an odd angle, causing it to go numb and tingle uncomfortably. Bakura wanted desperately to shove Marik off and stretch out his sore leg but Marik was sleeping so peacefully, which was a rare sight. His blonde hair was messy and his mouth was open slightly, soft snores coming from him. Bakura weighed his options. He could wake Marik, who rarely slept nightmare free. Or he could let him sleep. Bakura decided upon the latter. He sighed and ran his fingers over Marik's back again, grabbing his phone and pulling up a game. After playing for awhile, the pain in his leg was awful. He tried to subtly shift his leg to relieve the numbness but he only succeeded in making himself more uncomfortable. Bakura swore under his breath, barley resisting the urge to shove Marik off of his lap. Thankfully, his shifting caused Marik to shift and wake slowly. 

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only for a bit. Now get the hell off me before I have to amputate my leg."

Marik gave him a confused look and sat up, sitting next to Bakura before stretching sleepily. Bakura almost sighed in relief as he moved his leg from the position it had been in for almost an hour. He stood and went to get the next book like he had been earlier. But instead of walking to the shelf, he stumbled and did a wonderful impression of a baby deer taking its first steps. Marik laughed, even as Bakura chucked a book at him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pointless fluff. I'm half asleep but a friend wanted some Thiefshipping fluff so I wrote some. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment or point out a mistake <3   
> ((I'll probably come back and edit this again later.))

"Hey, Marik?" Bakura whispered, shaking Marik lightly. The latter had fallen asleep on Bakura's shoulder towards the end of the movie.

"Hm?" Marik hummed, half asleep. He pulled Bakura closer and nuzzled his neck, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

"The movie is over. Want to go to the bedroom?"

"Mm- no. Too tired to move." Marik was no less awake than he had been a few moments ago. He clung to Bakura tightly as the latter chuckled. 

"So you just want to sleep on the couch?"

"Yep. Now shut up and hold me." 

Bakura snorted before laying on his back and pulling Marik to his chest. Marik snuggled to him sleepily and soon drifted off, leaving Bakura to stare at his sleeping form. Bakura smiled and ran his hand through Marik's hair, laying with the stray strands before moving down to rest on his back where he drew meaningless shapes over the clothed scar tissue. Marik's steady breathing and heartbeat comforted Bakura in a way nothing else could. Knowing Marik was alive and here with him was more than enough to make Bakura happy. He soon drifted off into a deep sleep, his hands still resting on Marik's scars. Neither would have nightmares that night. They never did when they held each other.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura has a broken leg and gets to boss Marik around. Stupid stuff that popped into my head. Hope you like and feel free to point out a mistake or leave a comment.

Bakura sat next to Marik on the couch, his broken leg propped up on a pile of pillows on the table. Marik had been trying to show him how to ride a motorcycle and Bakura had managed to tip the bike before he even started it. He also managed to land on his leg just right for there to be a loud crack and pain shooting up his leg. That had been four days ago. 

"Marik, go get me another book."

"Why can't you get up and get it yourself? You've got crutches."

"Yes, but it's much easier to have you get it for me. Please?" Bakura mocked, manipulating Marik with his deceptive, wide brown eyes.

Marik sighed and grumbled under his breath, standing and walking to the bookshelf to grab a random comic. He turned and glared when Bakura muttered,

"Not that one."

Marik rolled his eyes and grabbed another.

"Not that one either."

Mark growled and grabbed another.

"Nope. Try again."

"What the hell, Bakura! I know you've read all of these. Just tell me which one you want."

"Deadpool volume 1."

Marik grabbed the comic and handed it to Bakura, sitting back down on the couch. 

"You're loving getting to order me around, aren't you," Marik mumbled wrapping an arm around Bakura and resting his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"You know it." Bakura rested his head on Marik's and began to read his comic.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. More specifically, I hate the way I wrote it. It was inspired by an awesome prompt from an anon on tumblr and I managed to mess it up. But, I thought I should post it anyways.

"So, you just swing your leg over it like this-"

"Marik, I know what I'm doing. I've seen you do it nearly a hundred times now."

"Fine then. Go ahead but you tip my bike and scratch the paint, I'll gut you."

"I'm not going to tip your precious bike, Marik." Bakura swung his leg over the bike and planted his foot on the other side. "See?"

"Okay, now kick up the kickstand."

Bakura did as he was told, wobbling a bit as he put his feet back down to balance himself. Marik panicked slightly when he saw the bike tip slightly but calmed when he saw Bakura had steadied it.

"Alright."

"Good. Now start it."

Soon the bike roared to life and Marik had to yell so Bakura could hear him,

"Okay. You can go now, but go slow. And only go to the end of the lot and back."

"Marik, I'm not a child," Bakura said as he took off. He went slow, like Marik instructed. Meanwhile Marik was clenching his fists, attempting to remain calm. His attempts failed. Bakura had gone about ten feet away when Marik yelled at him to stop and come back.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stupid fluff (kind of?) This one doesn't really have Marik in it, but it's still thiefshipping. Anyways, hope you like it and feel free to comment or point out a mistake.

Bakura lay on the bed, wrapped up in a blanket and staring at the ceiling. Marik had left for Egypt about a week ago and Bakura had opted to stay home, if only to avoid awkward conversations with Ishizu. Marik was going to be gone for another week and Bakura was running out of ways to entertain himself. He had cleaned the entire apartment, watched at least ten movies, gone grocery shopping, played through most of his video games, read through almost all the manga he had, and had probably jacked off to the thought of Marik at least once a day. His only sources of entertainment at this point were the cheesy zombie flicks on TV and phone calls from Marik. He would never admit how much he missed the other. Not even to himself. Bakura glanced at the clock and groaned. It was one in the morning and sleep still eluded him. If Marik were there, he would pull Bakura close and wrap his bronzed arms around him. He'd run his finger's through Bakura's snow white hair until sleep claimed him.

'But Marik's not here,' Bakura reminded himself. He sighed and rolled on his side, curling in on himself and pulling the blanket around him tighter. He glanced at the cell phone resting on the nightstand. It was about 6:00 PM in Egypt and Marik probably wasn't too busy. Bakura started to reach for the phone but stopped himself. Instead he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him. He waited for what felt like hours. He opened his eyes and almost screamed in frustration. Only ten minutes had passed. He sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time that night and sat up on the bed, flipping the bedside lamp on and glaring at Marik's empty spot. 

"Damn you," he murmured. Whether it was directed at the empty bed or himself he wasn't sure. He traced his fingers over the cool satin sheets, glancing back at his phone. Hearing Marik's voice would probably lull him to sleep but Bakura couldn't bring himself to call Marik. That would imply that he needed Marik, which was also something Bakura would never admit. So he settled for laying down and curling up on his side, reluctantly pulling one of Marik's feather pillows towards himself and holding it close. Bakura decided that cuddling a pillow was better than admitting he had grown far too attached to Marik.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly thing where Marik cuts Bakura's hair. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, life has been a little difficult lately and inspiration has been escaping me but I should be back on track now! As usual feel free to request something, point out a mistake, or leave a comment! Thanks for reading, guys! It means a lot to me <3

Bakura pulled a knife from his pocket and flicked the blade out before pulling his long white hair taut and sawing through the strands. When he was finished he had a very choppy, short hair cut. It looked nothing like he used to have but it made him feel a little better. He disposed of the cut hair and hopped in the shower, cleaning off all the strands of hair that had stuck to him. When finished he went to the living room and sat on the couch, reading a book and waiting patiently for Marik to return.

A few hours later Marik entered the apartment and flopped next to Bakura, sighing and leaning his head on the back of the couch. Bakura hummed a quiet greeting but remained focused on his book. Marik turned to Bakura, ready to reach up and brush away his hair until he saw the god awful haircut Bakura had given himself.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I chopped it off. It was too hard to brush when it was that long."

"It looks like you cut it off with a knife."

"I did."

"Will you let me fix it?"

"No. I like it."

"Just let me even it out. Look, this side it at least three inches longer than the other."

"Fine."

Later Marik had Bakura sitting shirtless in a chair.

"Dammit, Bakura. Hold still!"

"I'm trying. It's a little hard to hold still when you have almost cut my ear twice now."

"I have not! Just let me do a couple more snips."

Bakura grumbled quietly but waited for Marik to finish. 

snip snip

"There."

Bakura stood and looked in the mirror, examining his hair. It was still choppy but it looked cleaner and more like himself than his previous attempts. He fluffed it and blew his bangs from his eyes before exiting the bathroom. 

Marik followed him and the two sat on the couch. Marik turned to the side and ran his fingers through Bakura's now short hair. 

"The back looks really dumb you know."

"No it doesn't."

"How do you know? You can't see it."

Bakura glanced at Marik, feeling slightly self conscious. 

"Does it really?"

"No. I just like screwing with you."

"Fuck off."

"Love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delicious citrus. That's all it is. Hope you like it and feel free to comment or point out a mistake!

Marik lay atop Bakura, pinning him to the couch and brushing his lips over Bakura's pale neck. Bakura shuddered beneath him, pressing his hips to Marik's. Marik had been teasing him for what seemed like hours (it had only been 10 minutes) with barely there kisses and feather light fingers. Marik smirked when Bakura let out a frustrated whine. He lifted his head from Bakura's neck and began press feather light kisses to the corners of his mouth. Bakura reached up to pull him closer and pulled Marik away.

"Kiss me." 

"Isn't that what I'm doing?"

"No. You're being a bastard."

Marik chuckled, his warm breath ghosting over Bakura's lips. He bumped his nose to Bakura's, barely pressing their lips together. Bakura groaned in frustration and tried to press his lips to Marik's, whining when the other pulled away.

"Ask nicely."

"Fuck you and your power trip."

"I can wait an awfully long time, Bakura."

"I'm going to kill you."

"I can't kiss you if I'm dead."

"..Please."

"Please what?"

"For the love of fuck, Marik. Just kiss me already." 

"So impatient," Marik murmured before pressing his lips to Bakura's, first brushing their lips together, then nipping at his bottom lip softly, deepening their kiss. Bakura bucked his hips and moaned into Marik's mouth, wrapping his arms around Marik's neck and pulling him impossibly closer. Marik reached between their bodies and palmed Bakura's erection through his jeans, delighting in the way Bakura arched into his touch. Bakura broke their kiss, panting lightly.

"I swear to god, Marik. If you don't fuck me right now, I'll kill you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, I apologize for the dodgy updating schedule. Stuff has been rough lately and I ad to take care of my mental health before worrying about other things. But now that I've got my shit together, I've decided to update this at least three times a week. Anyways, this was just a little stupid thing that came from a chat with me and my friend. Thanks you all for reading this. It makes me happy <3

Marik pressed his lips to Bakura's, pushing him down to the bed. He straddled him, cupping his face as Bakura's fingers tangled in his hair. Their kiss was hard and fast, tongues darting out to taste each other and teeth scraping against lips. Marik began grinding his growing erection into Bakura's, groaning into their kiss. Their kiss broke and they tore at each other's clothes, Bakura almost ripping Marik's shirt off and tackling him to the bed. He assaulted his neck with bites and kisses, only pulling away to rip off his own shirt. Marik flipped their positions again and resumed their kiss. At least, until they heard a rather loud meow from the foot of the bed. 

"You have got to be kidding me," Marik mumbled as he dropped his head to the crook of Bakura's neck and let out an annoyed sigh. "Why did we ever get a cat?"

"Not sure. Just hurry up and throw him out," Bakura murmured as he sat up and kissed the shell of Marik's eat.

"You do it," Marik protested as he shuddered.

"You're on top."

"Not anymore." Marik rolled off of him and smirked.

"Dammit, just leave him."

meow

"Do you really want to hear that while we're going at it?"

"Ugh, fine. Come here, Diabound." Bakura set the cat outside the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He crawled back onto the bed and practically pounced on Marik, resuming their previous activities.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -pats self on back- Two out of three for the week! This chapter might turn into a longer fic later, simply because I love putting Bakura in awkward family situations. Hope you enjoy!

Bakura stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and his wet hair framing his face. He heard Marik speaking in a low, fluid tone that he used when speaking in his native language. Bakura poked his head into the living room, seeing Marik talking on the phone and toying with one of his gold earrings. Bakura walked up to him and cocked an eyebrow, wordlessly asking who was on the phone. Marik looked up to him and mouthed 'Ishizu'. Bakura curled his lip and made a face. Marik shooed him and continued speaking to his sister. Suddenly his eyes widened and he stuttered for a moment. Bakura gave him a confused expression, brows furrowing and eyes narrowing. Soon Marik hung up, checking the time on his phone with wide eyes. 

"Oh shit," Marik mumbled

"What?"

"Ishizu is coming over."

"What? When?"

"In an hour. She flew in last night and wanted to surprise me."

"Alright. What was with the 'oh shit'?"

"She doesn't know about you. Or-" Marik paused, gesturing to the space between them, "Whatever the hell this is."

"So just tell her."

"It's not that easy, Bakura."

"It would be that easy if you didn't tiptoe around your sister."

"I don't tiptoe around Ishizu!"

"Okay, sure. What do you expect me to do about this? Are you expecting me to tell her?"

"Hell no. I need you to leave. Go to Ryou's for a few hours. Play some games and do whatever weird shit you two do."

"And avoid Ishizu? Absolutely. But you do realize she'll find out eventually, right?"

"Well, yeah. But not right now, so shoo."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Bakura scampered off to put clothes on and call Ryou.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dorky, crappily edited stuff. Hope you like it!!

Marik tossed a small, brown box at Bakura before sitting next to him and looking at him expectantly.

"What is this?" Bakura asked.

"A gift. I saw it and thought you'd want it," Marik said, sounding indifferent despite the smirk adorning his face.

"You bought me something?"

"No."

"You stole it?"

"I think borrow is the word you're looking for, now open it."

Bakura flicked the box open and furrowed his brow at the contents.

"A senet board?"

"Not just any senet board. The senet board of a king."

"You didn't." Bakura gave Marik a wolfish grin, brows raised in disbelief.

"I did."

"Mr. 'I'm not a villain anymore' stole the pharaoh's senet board?"

"Once again, the word you are looking for is borrowed. But no one is expecting it back anytime soon, so we can play as long as we like, assuming you know how."

"Of course I do. And I'll kick your ass at it too." They smirked at each other and began setting up the board.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. This was a good idea until I wrote it. Doesn't that always seem to happen? You have what seems like an excellent idea but when you start writing it just won't coalesce. It's fracking frustrating, but what can be done? Enjoy your drunk theifboys!

"Marik it's three AM, turn the damn radio down," Bakura muttered, setting the bottle of liquor he had been drinking on the coffee table.

"No. Come dance with me." Marik threw his arms around Bakura's neck and swayed his hips in time to the music.

"Get your hands off of me, you drunk bastard." Bakura tried to pull Marik's arms away but failed. Marik continued to sway to the music.

"You're drunk too. And you just don't want to dance because you know you have two left feet." Marik knew he was wrong. Bakura had all the dexterity and grace of a tomb robber.

"I do not! If anyone is clumsy, it's you." 

"Prove it," Marik taunted, flashing Bakura a smirk.

"Fine." Bakura moved Marik's hands to his hips and wrapped his own arms around his neck. He began swaying with Marik, blushing brightly due to the liquor and the fact that the two were dancing at 3 AM to strange music that didn't match what their dance. Marik hummed to the tune of the song, his voice terribly off key. Bakura giggled a little and continued to sway with him. 

"See? Perfectly coordinated."

"Sure you are," Marik trailed off, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder and yawning. "Mm- I'm sleepy."

"Of course you are. It's almost 4 in the morning and we're drunk as hell."

Marik sat on the couch, pulling Bakura with him. "Yes we are. When did we start drinking again?"

"Hell if I know." Marik giggled a little and lay on his side, patting the space next to him. 

"Really? You want to sleep on the couch?"

Marik yawned and groaned tiredly. 

"Yes. Lay down." 

Bakura sighed and did as he was told. Marik smiled and pulled him close, nuzzling his neck. The two fell asleep and woke with godawful hangovers.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty shitty. Poor editing and stupidity ahead, thou hast been warned. Yes I quoted Howl's Moving Castle at the end. Fight me. Hope you like <3

Bakura sat on the couch, staring blankly at the floor. It was nearly 3 am and he had been unable to fall asleep, his thoughts keeping him wide awake. Who was he now? Who was he without his revenge, without Zorc, without any plans? What was he supposed to do? Everything was so mundane now. No shadow magic, no spirits, no Pharaoh. Just him and Marik in a tiny, one bedroom apartment, eating take out and criticizing crappy movies together. When Bakura thought about it, Marik really was the only thing he had left and that scared him. What if Marik went out one day and never came back? Bakura had already lost his family once. He couldn't do that again. 

"Bakura?" Marik murmured as he stepped into the living room. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Bakura continued to stare blankly at the floor, feeling an overwhelming sadness overtake him. He didn't want to love Marik, so why did he? He hated how it felt so why did he have to feel it? When he was in the ring he didn't have to feel anything. He didn't need to feel anything. He was a god of darkness that could run for thousands of years on nothing but his hatred and here he was, about to cry over some stupid human with pretty eyes. 

Marik sat next to Bakura and cupped his cheeks, turning the other's face towards himself. Marik recognized the look on the other's face. He hugged him close and whispered,

"I know." Bakura gripped him fiercely as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. Why the fuck was he crying? He wasn't a child. "You're human now, you know. There's a lot that comes with that." 

Bakura just buried his face in Marik's neck and let the other hold him. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Bakura was the one to break the silence that settled over them.

"This is bullshit. It feels like there's this weight on my chest."

"A heart is a heavy burden."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry about updating for so long. I do promise that I am trying my best to get these written^^; Thanks to everyone for sticking around so long <3 Anyways, have your dorky thiefboys and feel free to shoot me some requests!

Marik opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by silence and candle light. His brows furrowed as he glanced around. What was Bakura planning?

"Bakura? Are you home? I-" Marik cut himself off when he saw a trail of gold and gems leading down the hall. Not exactly rose petals, but Marik got the idea. He followed the trail to their bedroom and opened the door. On the bed lay Bakura, covered head to toe in what must have been a million dollars worth of jewelry. A crown rested atop his head and a gold chain necklace rested on his collarbones and trailed down his abdomen to wrap around his hips and lay just above his navel. His fingers were adorned with countless ruby rings and he wore several bracelets and armlets. He looked like a spoiled concubine that was Marik's for the taking.

"Did you steal all of this?"

"Of course. I told you I hadn't lost my touch."

Marik smirked and crawled onto the bed, knocking various loose gems and gold pieces to the floor before settling himself over Bakura and pinning the other down. "Hmm, it appears you haven't," he teased, running his finger along the crown resting atop the other's silvery locks. "Where did you get all this?"

"The jewels and gold came from a shop a few towns over. This," he paused gesturing to the crown, "came from somewhere else." He smirked, chuckling a bit.

"You didn't."

"I did. You should really fix up the security at the museum."

"Ishizu is going to kill you."

"We'll give it back."

"After we've thoroughly defiled it, right?"

"Of course."


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these things are slowly decreasing in quality but whatev. The editing was really rushed (nothing new there lol) and IDK how to write hangovers so I'm not too happy with this one but I want to post something. Enjoy!!

Marik woke with a groan, shielding his eyes from the harsh light filtering through the curtains. He wasn't in his bedroom, like he expected. Instead he was on the couch with his arms wrapped around Bakura and his head aching. 

"Bakura, wake up," He grumbled as he shook the other. He groaned and rolled away from him, successfully falling off the couch. Bakura swore, sitting up and glancing around. 

"Ugh, never again."

"Agreed."

They both sat in silence until Bakura found the willpower to stand and walk to the kitchen. He came back with two cups of black coffee and some aspirin. Marik accepted the pills and the coffee and hastily downed both. 

"What were we even drinking last night?"

"Judging from the state of the kitchen, at some point we must have been drinking some fruity shit you mixed up."

"There's a huge mess isn't there?"

Bakura hummed in affirmation and Marik groaned, knowing he was going to have to clean it sooner or later. He sat down his coffee next to Bakura's and stood shakily, offering a hand to Bakura.

"I have a feeling we're going to have to sleep this one off."

"Agreed." The two stumbled to the bedroom, holding each other close and falling asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silly little thing that is kinda OOC but I found the idea funny. Yes it's supposed to end like that, I didn't leave a chunk out. And I was so tempted to throw in some convenient deathshipping but I resisted. Enjoy, lovelies.

"That's stupid," Bakura muttered, moving his cell phone to his other ear.

"No it's not. It would be sweet. And I'm sure Marik would appreciate it," Ryou responded. "Just do something nice for him. It's your anniversary."

"I'm hanging up before you start telling me to buy him flowers."

 

"That wouldn't be a terrible idea-"

"Goodbye, Ryou." Bakura hung up and threw his phone down on the couch. He and Marik had joked around last night that today would be the tenth anniversary of the day they first met. Ten years since Bakura stabbed himself in the arm. So romantic. They said they wouldn't do anything for it. But Bakura kind of wanted to. At least, until he called Ryou for advice. They had agreed to not get each other anything and Bakura was going to stick to that. At least, for the next five minutes. He jumped up and dashed out of the apartment, running off to a random store. 

Later, he and Marik sat on their couch, watching shitty horror films and laughing at the awful effects. While Marik was picking another movie, Bakura snuck off to their bedroom, grabbing what he had stolen earlier. He hadn't been able to find something he thought was good enough for Marik so he went with what he could get. A small black box with a gold ring inside. He went back to the living room and sat next to Marik, feeling as if his insides were tearing themselves apart. The movie started and Bakura realized he had no idea how he was going to do this. Should he get down on one knee? No. Should he just toss the box at Marik? Tempting, but no. Just ask him? Perhaps. Bakura took a breath and said,

"Hey, Marik?"

"Hm?"

"I got something for you."

"I thought we agreed no gifts?"

"Since when have I ever followed the rules?"

"Good point. What if I said I got you something too?"

"I'd call you a hypocritical bastard and say gimme."

"Here." Marik tossed a little box at him and Bakura looked at his curiously. "Now, as you so eloquently put it, gimme." Marik smiled and chuckled lightly catching the box that was thrown at his head. They both cast glances at each other as they opened their gifts simultaneously. When both boxes were open, they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter since I left it pretty unfinished. Enjoy!

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Are you proposing?" Bakura asked, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Are you?" Marik asked, his expression mirroring Bakura's.

"Well, yeah," Bakura said, looking away and playing with his hair awkwardly.

"So we-"

"Proposed at the same time..," Marik finished Bakura's sentence, in shock that this was actually happening. 

"Wow."

"Yeah.. so I take this as a yes?" Marik asked.

"Of course, moron." Bakura chuckled and held his ring finger out to Marik, letting him slip the ring on his finger before doing the same to Marik and lacing their fingers together.

"Partners?"

"Partners."


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter. This one goes into some detail about Marik killing his father, having panic attacks, etc. so if those things bother you, you probably shouldn't read this. Anywho, I hope you like it!

Marik had nightmares. They happened almost every night and they left him shaking and panting, eyes darting around the room in fear as he tried to convince himself over and over that he was real and in control. He dreamt of skinning his father over and over until there was nothing left that wasn't drenched in blood. He would wake with the coppery stench of blood filling his nose and he would be terrified to look at his hands for fear he'd find blood there. He'd have night terrors about his initiation and he would wake up screaming and would rip his shirt off because his scars burned and stung like they were fresh. These nightmares even affected him in his waking hours. He'd disassociate if something happened to make him remember his dreams and he would lose time and send himself into a panic attack because he was so worried he had just went on a killing spree. Someone would brush against his back and he'd have to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming and to remind himself that he was the one in control. 

But soon Bakura came back from Aaru and Marik had someone to help ground him and keep him here. Instead of waking up from a nightmare screaming and panting, he would wake up to Bakura holding him and stroking his hair. Bakura's scent would make him forget about the blood in his dreams and his touch would make him forget about how much his scars hurt. When he would lose time and begin to panic, Bakura would explain to him what he had been doing for the past ten minutes. When someone touched his back, Marik would think of Bakura running his fingertips over the hieratic text. Not to read it like he was some scroll, but just to touch Marik's skin to assure him that he was really here. Marik still had nightmares. He doubted anything would make those go away but at least now he had someone, who was just as broken as he was, to share it with. After all, misery does love company.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know they do this. There is no doubt in my mind they do this. This chapter is nothing but citrus and I'm going to hell for writing this on Easter. Enjoy your thiefsinning.

"Come forth, slave," Bakura sat on his throne, a crown atop his head and a bright red robe wrapped around his alabaster skin. Each of his fingers had a ruby or onyx ring on it and he was smirking at the gorgeous slave before him. He had pale blonde hair and dark skin that went well with his lavender eyes. He wore nothing but a silk black robe and golden jewelry as he stepped towards Bakura, almost as if he were a lion stalking his prey, rather than a slave walking to his king. Marik stopped just out of Bakura's reach and knelt before him, flashing him a coy smile. 

"What is it you wish of me, my king?"

"You know exactly what I want. So get to it."

Marik smirked and crawled forward, trailing kisses from his knee to his inner thigh before nipping the smooth skin there. Bakura ran his fingers through Marik's blonde hair, licking his lips and watching the other intently. Marik stared up at him with wide, amethyst eyes, leaning forward and running his tongue over the sensitive head of Bakura's cock. Bakura sucked in a breath and used the hand in Marik's hair to pull him closer. Marik complied and wrapped his lips around Bakura's shaft, bobbing his head quickly but pausing every so often to give the tip slow licks, if only to feel Bakura shudder above him. He could feel the hand in his hair tighten and he knew Bakura was close. He sunk down on his cock, humming as he went and relishing in the groan it earned him. Bakura was panting and moaning above him, using his blond hair as reins as he practically fucked his mouth. Soon he came and Marik swallowed, pulling away and licking his over-sensitive tip until Bakura shoved him away. Marik smirked and murmured,

"Tell me, my king, do your slaves get rewarded?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura wears skirts on a regular basis bc fuck gender roles. Plus I really wish we could normalize boys in dresses and skirts. Anywho, enjoy your thief boys!

"Marik, no."

"Marik, yes."

"No."

"A deal is a deal, Bakura. Besides how bad can it be? You wear skirts all the time."

"Name one time you've made good on one of our deals? I'm still waiting for that millennium rod, you know."

"I'll give you a rod if you go put this on. Unless you're afraid you can't pull it off."

"You bitch. Give it here."

Marik snickered and tossed the box to Bakura. The latter caught it and padded to their bedroom, ripping the lid off the box and pulling out a bright red dress. It was tight fitting yet sheer and flowing. Bakura rolled his eyes and put it on, deciding to make the best out of this, He pulled his hair over his shoulder and left it unzipped, going to their closet and pulling a pair of heels out, deciding that he may as well go big or go home. He slipped those on and gave himself a once over in the mirror. He would make Marik regret this. He walking back into the living room, stopping in front of Marik and donning a coy smile. 

"Want to zip it up for me?"

"No. I want to tear it off."

"Nope. You wanted it on, so it's staying on."


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea idk what this is but here you go. it's super rushed and really poorly done but I wanted to post something. I've been trying to work on that deathshipping fic I posted a couple days ago and I've been so stuck on that and its just been driving me nuts and has been keeping me from writing other things. bleh. I hope you enjoy!

"This is hardly fair, Marik."

"You can't get mad because you suck at this game."

"I don't suck."

"Yes you do."

"Yeah, well I'd whoop your ass in any rpg."

"Nerd."

"Bitch."

"Well, this bitch is winning. Remember our deal, right?'

"Of course. Loser gets tied up."

"Be prepared to make good on it then."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Why not?"

"Checkmate."

"Dammit."


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said these would each be like 300 words but I s2g I am never writing drabbles again after this. Ever. I'd rather chew off my arm. I've got several written at this point so I'll post one or two a day. Anyways, enjoy your dumb thief boys. Also, Diabound is Bakura's cat. He doesn't have a giant snake monster sitting in his lap, I promise.

Bakura sat on the couch, rereading "A Clockwork Orange" for what must have been the 10th time, Diabound curled up in his lap, sleeping soundly. At least, until Marik popped in and flopped next to Bakura, jarring Diabound out of his nap. Bakura barely looked up as he flipped the page.

"How many times have you read that?"

"Not enough," Bakura murmured, not looking up from his novel.

Marik sat and stared at him, watching the way his eyes would dart across the page and how a smile would play on the corner of his lips when things got interesting. He reached up and brushed away some hair that fell into Bakura's face. He didn't react. Mark smiled, finding it adorable how Bakura was so absorbed in his book. He began to wonder just how much he could get away with, but he decided to leave Bakura be for the time being. He pressed a small kiss to the top of Bakura's head as he stood and went to the kitchen to make lunch. Bakura still sat, reading his book in silence.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Sorry. Hope you enjoy, tho!

"Bakura, let's go out."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We've been haven't left the apartment in awhile."

"And that's a problem?"

"Well, yeah. We can't just stay inside all the time."

"Again, why?"

Marik shrugged. "I want to go outside and see the sun. Besides, I'll invite you in for coffee afterwards."

Despite the delicious offer Marik had made, Bakura didn't want to go anywhere. He was in the middle of his video game and Diabound was sleeping so peacefully in his lap. Any cat owner knows not to move when your cat naps on you. But Bakura couldn't say no to Marik. He could throw around all the complaints and insults he wanted but he couldn't say no. He sighed and grumbled quietly, petting DIabound before moving him and standing with a disinterested look on his face. 

"Fine, let me grab my jacket."


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be funny but it got serious.

They tossed around April Fool's jokes all day. It was almost like a game to them.

"You know I do adore your sister, she is absolutely lovely," Bakura muttered as Marik got off the phone with Ishizu.

"April Fools?" Marik asked with a lopsided grin.

"You know it." Bakura chuckled and returned to his video game.

* * *

"I love how you just leave your clothes everywhere without bothering to pick them up." Marik grabbed Bakura's shirt from the back of the couch and his boxers from the floor in the hall.

"Definielty April Fools."

"Mhm."

"You know that was technically your fault," Bakura pointed out. Marik snorted in response.

* * *

 

"I hate you."

"April fools?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

 

Marik pulled away from their kiss and murmured, "Hey Bakura?"

"Hm?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Wha-" Bakura's brown eyes went wide as Marik swept him into a hug.

"I love everything about you. The way you sound when you're angry, the way you blush when you're flustered, and those cute noises you make when I hit that spot inside you just right." A blush as bright as the setting sun grew across Bakura's cheeks and he stared at Marik with an almost hurt look.

"A-April Fools, right?"

"Naturally." Marik flashed that lopsided grin Bakura loved so much and Bakura kissed him again. They both knew he meant it, but joking was safer than actually admitting it.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More poorly edited fluff. Enjoy! If anyone's got a suggestion/request let me know!

"Marik?" Bakura murmured, brushing his fingertips over Marik's cheekbones. They lay next to each other, flushed and panting from their previous activities.

"Hm?"

"You know what's the best thing about our arguments?"

"The make-up sex." Marik grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to Bakura's lips. Bakura cupped his cheeks and stopped him.

"Marik, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes. Marik chuckled and said,

"OKay, I'll stop. Tell me."

Bakura looked into Marik's eyes, ready to say something, but he stopped. Marik looked happy. So happy. His eyes were bright and he was still smiling at Bakura. He let himself be so vulnerable in these little moments and Bakura's words died when he saw this. Marik's smile slowly faded and his brows furrowed. Bakura realized he had been silent for too long.

"Bakura? What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing." He wanted to say that, despite the insults they threw around, they both knew the other didn't really mean it because they cared about each other and they'd never really insult each other like that without some apology but he couldn't get the words out. 

Marik knew Bakura's tone meant to drop it. His smile returned and he moved to kiss Bakura, who returned the kiss wholeheartedly.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anymore. Marik really likes back rubs, okay? Enjoy!!

Marik rolled his shoulders and grimaced. He had fallen asleep in an awkward position on the couch while Bakura, who usually woke him if he fell asleep in an odd position, showered and his back hurt terribly. Bakura stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers, flopping next to Marik and turning to him, ready to say something until he saw the pained look on Marik's face. 

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it."

Bakura ignored him and pulled off Marik's shirt, scooting to sit behind him and shoving Marik forward. Marik complied and sat on the floor in front of the couch. letting Bakura's fingers dance across his back. He started massaging the base of his neck and his traps with his thumbs. He felt the tense muscles beneath his fingers and wished he could take every bit of Marik's pain. But he couldn't do that. What he could do was make it go away, even if it was temporary. His fingers moved down Marik's back, massaging over his scars. Marik moaned in a way that made Bakura shiver but he kept working the tight muscles under his fingers. 

"Gods, Bakura," Marik moaned, biting his lip and leaning into Bakura's touch. Bakura's cheeks burned a bright rose color. "A little lower," He murmured. Bakura complied and massaged Marik's shoulder blades. "Mmm, that's good."

"I swear you get off on this."

"And if I do?"

"I guess I'll be doing this more often then."


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your fluff. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore :):)

Despite all the time he had been to the shadows, Bakura loved the dark. He thought the endless shadows felt comforting and safe. He felt happy in a pitch black room and he loved to just lay there and appreciate the peace and silence.

But Marik was the complete opposite. He couldn't stand the dark. It terrified- no, petrified him. When surrounded by darkness he remembered all the horrible things in his life. The shadows, his other self, and that dark, dank hallway that he would never be able to forget. He kept a small nightlight and flashlight in each room, just to be safe. He kept a small, dim light on his nightstand on every night to make sure his room was never pitch black. When Bakura first noticed it, he teased him. At least, until Marik got defensive and upset. Not his usual "you're a dumbass and I'm going to prove it to you" upset. More like a "you better drop it, or else" kind of upset. Bakura had been confused until he realized why Marik didn't like the dark. He spent his whole life in the dark and he never wanted to go without light again. So, while Bakura loved darkness, he would give it up for Marik and make sure he never went without light again.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a couple parts to it, which I'll be posting soon. It's a little soon to warn of this, but in a few weeks I'm going to start finals and I've got loads of studying to do before then. I'll continue to post the ones I've got stashed but after those are posted, I won't be able to update everyday. I'll try the best I can, though! Enjoy!

"Yes, of course, sister." Marik murmured into the phone, toying with one of his gold earrings. "I know, I know- No!- Sorry, just- We'll talk more about this tomorrow, alright?" 

Bakura watched him, raising a brow when he heard Marik's shout. The latter soon stepped into the living room and flopped on the couch, sighing and massaging his temples.

"What did the almighty crystal ball say? Did she try the 'your association with a thief is bad for your reputation and looks bad to others' approach or did she pull the classic 'he's a bad person and he's dangerous'?"

"Ishizu," Marik corrected, "wants us to come over this weekend."

"Okay? You visit them all the time. What's the problem?"

"Not just me, us. Both of us."

"Woah-woah, what? No way. Nope."

"Bakura-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

"Bakura you and them are the only family I have. Please, for me?"

"Fine. But I'm going to complain the whole time. And I expect blow jobs. At least 2! And don't expect me to be a goody-two-shoes, either. If you wanted that, you should have just settled for Ryou instead of resurrecting me."

Marik chuckled and kissed Bakura's hairline, his foul mood replaced by crippling anxiety. This was not going to end well.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy!

Marik was zipping through traffic at what Bakura called horrifying speeds, while Bakura had a death grip on Marik's waist. He hated this damned thing. One wrong move and splat, you're dead. Not to mention, his hair was even messier than usual after he took his helmet off. But Marik loved it. He loved the breeze and the freedom and his hair always remained perfect. Then again, Bakura thought everything about Marik was perfect. The wind whipped Bakura's cheeks, blowing his unruly hair about him. The air itself was dry, hot, and altogether uncomfortable. Marik hit a bump, causing them to jolt lightly. Bakura's grip on Marik tightened. He knew the other was probably enjoying the closeness, but Bakura wanted off this deathtrap as soon as possible. After what seemed like an eternity to Bakura, they arrived at Ishizu's. Bakura hopped off the bike as quickly as he could and whipped his helmet off, resisting the urge to praise the gods for solid land. Marik chuckled and stowed away his and Bakura's helmets.

"Damn, I think I'm going to have bruises," Marik teased. 

"Shut up."

Marik smiled and pulled Bakura in for a quick kiss. Bakura tried to deepen in but Marik pulled away with a quick murmur of, 

"Later."

Bakura rolled his eyes and said, "You know I'm not going to be very pleasant."

"Just try to be civil." They walked up to the door and knocked. Ishizu opened it and greeted them cheerily.


End file.
